Universe Reflections and Quantum Mirrors!
by mpalmer89
Summary: Ash Ketchum makes a difference in many worlds! But can Ash Ketchum deal with meeting himself to save another universe or are both doomed to destruction?
1. Turning Points in the future!

Cerulean City: March 4, 2032.

34 years later and Misty Ketchum still grieved for her dead husband. She glared up at the stars demanding justification for the pain torn from her very soul and again was refused any response. Her two daughters watched her scream and cry at the unfair world before the family went to bed yearning for something to hope for.

Ash's Celebi watched the family mourn his passing everyday as it protected them from Team Rocket's Patrols into the area. Most of the buildings were in ruins from the war anyway and the survivors scattered. Celebi keeps asking herself what was the point of the patrols coming into the deserted Kanto Region and was terrorized to learn her fears were true. Ash Ketchum's family were going to be hunted down as enemies to Team Rocket's stability along with anyone else who protested them.

The Semi-Finals of the Johto League Silver Conference: October 12, 2003.

Ash Ketchum had just won by using Dragon Rage to prevent his Charizard from fainting on him. Asking Gary Oak for advice had paid off, but the adrenalin rush only delays the exhaustion that hits his Charizard after he wins. So here he was worried to death about his Poke'mon while Nurse Joy worked. Ash bought the Engagement Rings to take his mind off his Charizard being at the Poke'mon Center and left to talk to Brock.

"Ash, you have done too much to just give up now!" Brock stated.

"What will happen to my Poke'mon if I keep going?" Ash demands.

"The Silver Conference is for the best Poke'mon Trainers in the Johto League to test their skills against each other. The risk of any Poke'mon being hurt badly is remote, but it does happen and the Judges know that since they put the whole Silver Conference on hold to deal with the outcome of your last match. Remember that Harrison's Blaziken is also in the same Poke'mon Center as your Charizard." Brock told him.

Ash nods remembering and turns to his Pikachu.

"Well, I guess now is the time to talk to Misty." Ash told Pikachu.


	2. Cerulean Gym reopens!

The Rebirth of the Pokemopolitin Empire!

Ash had just won the Silver Conference in the Johto League and decided to help Misty with the Cerulean Gym when they both found out about a sudden Gym Inspection going on!

Brock had just learned that his Pewter Gym was being run by his mother with Water Poke'mon as he got home and was unable to help them!

As both Ash and Misty arrived at the Cerulean Gym they find her "Sister's Fan Club" watching the place for them. The local Nurse Joy is trying to calm down the Gyarados inside Misty's Gym without any luck, so Ash battles it for her with his Pikachu. The Invincible Poke'mon Brothers watched as the Gyarados fights Pikachu and both Poke'mon exhaust each other out.

The Invincible Poke'mon Brothers introduce themselves as Kim, Kain and Kon to Misty as she starts their Gym Battles. Ash recalls that Team Rocket used them and apologized for them getting caught in the middle of it. The brothers realized that Misty wasn't their enemy and fought fair as the Gym Battles continued. Nurse Joy thanked Ash for helping others to put aside their differences and went back to being the Judge for the Gym Battles.

Nurse Joy congratulates Misty and tells her that she has proven herself to be a fine Gym Leader, and that her Poke'mon Gym has passed inspection. Misty is confused, but Joy explains that she is the Poke'mon Inspection Agent waiting for her.


	3. New Gym Badges needed?

The Rebirth of the Pokemopolitin Empire: The early days!

Ash watched as Tracey was teaching Psyduck to swim and Misty feeds the other Poke'mon. Psyduck seems very happy in the water with a life preserver. Next, Tracey puts his face in the water and encourages Psyduck to do the same. Yet as soon as it touches the water, Psyduck screams and runs off again.

Sakura, the girl that Misty befriended in Ecruteak City, and her Espeon are feeling pretty confident for the Gym Battle they are planning to have. But as she enters the Cerulean Gym, she runs into Psyduck and falls over. Misty apologizes and asks Sakura why she is at her Poke'mon Gym. Sakura explains that she wants a rematch now that she has better battle skills. Misty introduces Tracey and explains how he traveled with Ash and her in the Orange Islands. They then complement Espeon, and Misty sighs knowing that it is not like her Psyduck.

Ash and Misty shows them their pool that they have been fixing up together, and since she has a free afternoon she says they can do the battle now. Sakura asks if Misty has the Gym Badges, which surprises Misty, so Tracey tells her that as she is a Gym Leader she can just as well make it official.

Misty goes to find them, but they are all gone. She calls Daisy who informs her that they ran out, which Misty comments is typical. Daisy tells them that they will have to go to Raphoray Village to pick up a new batch. Misty feels like Cinderella, but Tracey, Ash and Sakura encourage her to go. After giving the keys to Nurse Joy, who will be looking after the Cerulean Gym while Misty is away, the four of them left towards Raphoray Village.

They find Kinso, the Badge Maker with a twisted ankle on the way and Misty asks for a new batch of Cascade Badges, but this angers Kinso for some reason. He explains that he won't just give them away, and that they must work to earn them. Through arduous work one recognizes value, besides which, Gym Badges don't grow on trees! Misty accepts and the others join her in the new job.

Kinso tells them to go to bed as the morning comes very early at 4 a.m. to be exact.

Once they are out of bed, Kinso tells them all to run round the mountain as healthy circulation helps the fingers to obey the brain. He won't be coming because his ankle is still bad. Next, they have to split some logs to be used for the fire in the kiln, which is used to heat the metal. Ash's logs went everywhere during this! Next, they must strike it with hammers while hot and then use a file to make it round. Once it has been welded, it should be the perfect shape. Misty, Ash, Tracey and Sakura are proud of how it has turned out, but Kinso is not satisfied. The next day they must do it all over again!

Kinso opens the door of his cabin and screams something about a robbery before Psyduck runs right into him. Once he has recovered, Kenso tells them that someone has broken in and stolen all the Gym Badges. Kenso explains that there are hooligans who roam around the countryside stealing their own Gym Badges so they don't have to work hard to get them. Sometimes, they sell them to make money. Sakura sends out her Beautifly, which Tracey immediately makes a sketch of. She sends Beautifly to search for the thieves. Beautifly soon spots someone, and Kinso tells them that it is where the main road is. They stop the thieves and get the Gym Badges back while finally understanding what Kinso had to deal with before they showed up! True to her word, Misty leads them back to work and finished making the Gym Badges before they return to her Poke'mon Gym.

Misty is amazed at how good Sakura has become, and gladly gives her the Cascade Badge. Tracey is also impressed by how good Misty has improved, and Sakura gives Misty the Gym Badge that she made as a token of friendship. Tracey invites Sakura to visit Professor Oak with him, and so they both head off with Misty feeling ready to take on any challenger with Ash Ketchum cheering her on.


	4. Ash joins the Excavation Site!

The Rebirth of the Pokemopolitin Empire: The early days!

Ash and Misty read the letter that she got from Pallet Town smiling together.

The Archaeologist named Doctor Eve had found the huge subterranean ruins of Pokemopolis and invited them both to help her explore them with her. Misty frowns knowing that she still has to take care of the Cerulean Gym and sends Ash to meet her instead. Doctor Eve meets both Ash and Richie outside of Pallet Town before taking them into the Excavation Site to begin work with the other invited Poke'mon Trainers.

Sparky and Pikachu help carry tools while Richie holds the flashlight for Ash. The tunnels inside the ruins are like a huge maze and they had been searching them for two hours.

"Team Four to Team Six, report status and wait for new instructions!" Ash's radio stated surprising them both. Richie stared at Ash wondering what was going on while Ash himself responds to the radio call to find out. Two new Poke'mon Trainers had shown up and were being put on teams to help explore the ruins.

Samurai and his Pinsir watched as Victor calls his Pikachu named Puka over to meet the new Poke'mon Trainers. May and her Torchic looked unsure of themselves as they meet Victor in his blue work outfit and Helmat Camera. Casey had her Elekid next to Samurai's Pinsir as they say hello to each other. Professor Oak and Professor Birch are talking to Doctor Eve behind the small group.

"Are you sure about this?" Professor Oak asks watching the large groups work at searching for artifacts outside the ruins. "This Excavation Site is pulling all our resources away from our research into Poke'mon Habitation Changes! If this turns into a waste of our time, then we will pull our funds away and tell "Our Poke'mon Trainers" to go home!" Oak reminds her while Doctor Eve shows them around.

"Don't worry so much! She already found three Genetically Engineered Poke'mon here last time and the new Poke'Ball designs the first time she looked!" Gary points out to the Professors.

"My grandson does have a point, even with Gengar and Alakazam returned to their normal sizes, they continue to be too powerful for new Poke'mon Trainers to handle and must stay in the lab! If technology is found that can prevent them from getting out of control again, it would be worth the money to find it!" Professor Oak explains while sighing to himself. "Gary, thank you for telling me about this!" Professor Oak said.

"Your welcome, but I only found out about it when Delia Ketchum threw that big party to celebrate her son winning the Silver Conference in the Johto League. Doctor Eve was at the refreshment table by herself and I started a conversation with her." Gary Oak explains to the two Poke'mon Professors.


	5. The First Discovery!

The Rebirth of the Pokemopolitin Empire: The Discovery!

Ash and Richie turn another tunnel. In front of them was a gray door with pictographic controls. They called in their discovery to the Archaeologist named Doctor Eve from their radio and wait for the others. Duplica and Maisy are the first ones to find them with Doctor Eve.

Sparky and Pikachu watched as Doctor Eve reads the Pokemopolitin instructions and frowns to herself.

"So how is Kurt?" Ash asks Maisy while Duplica and Richie compare stories of their first meetings with him.

"Grandpa is fine and you are a celebrity now from what I heard! Winner of the Silver Conference in the Johto League after the most excitement ever seen in a rematch in years!" Maisy went into the Hero worship all the young Poke'mon Trainers were doing since he won. He had almost lost the Silver Conference and was shocked when Harrison's Poke'mon fell before his.

Flashback: The Fire Blast and Dragon Rage collided with each other as the two attacks imploded together. The Judges had called it a mismatch and allowed the rematch to decide who won.

Doctor Eve started working the controls while the large group of Poke'mon Trainers watched behind her. The door opens into a research lab that Professors Oak and Birch help her study while the Poke'mon Trainers went to lunch at the surface. Pizza Boxes were being opened by the thousands as the Poke'mon Trainers eat it up with Officer Jenny and Delia Ketchum playing babysitters for them. It soon turned into a camping trip for the kids as they wait for the Professors to return with Doctor Eve.


	6. Camping and Lovesick Poke'mon Trainers!

The Rebirth of the Pokemopolitin Empire: Camping and Poke'mon Battles.

Richie was flirting with Duplica while Ash was staring at his Engagement Ring in boredom. Pikachu was playing with Sparky and Ash looked over at them for a moment before returning his eyes to his hand. "I miss her." Ash stated to himself while Richie and Duplica glanced at him in annoyance.

"Here you are, now call her and stop being mopish!" Duplica demands with her mobile phone forced into Ash's hands. Ash just nods and calls Misty with Duplica and Richie heading towards a sing along nearby.

"Hello, who is this?" Misty asked.

"I missed that voice of yours and I am very bored now!" Ash stated into the phone.

"Ash... Is something wrong over there?" Misty responds while sighing to herself.

Ash considers the question for a moment and says that he just misses her. Misty is both touched and annoyed at him because of it.

"How was your day?" Misty wonders looking around the Poke'mon Gym. She only had a few Poke'mon Trainers come by all week and normally it is thirty or more on a good day. She was using her free time to fix up the Cerulean Gym and look after the Poke'mon. Misty is frustrated after she heard Ash's work days were turning into a huge Employee camping distraction to the very oblivious Poke'mon Trainers who had no clue what their Employers are even up to.

Years of financial work for her older sisters had made Misty a smarter person, unfooled by the self-interests of the outside world and their enemies!


	7. The Pokemopolitin Cultural Database!

The Rebirth of the Pokemopolitin Empire: The Oak Research Network Upgrades Itself!

Professor Oak was amazed at the fact that the Pokemopolitin Database on Poke'mon was bigger than his own. Information on Poke'mon Diseases, Poke'mon Languages and Poke'mon DNA changes over a few thousand years alone would keep him busy just going over it.

Doctor Eve was looking at the city schematics of Pokemopolis on another computer. Research Labs and a large Market Place made up most of the city while housing made up the rest of it. The Capital City of the Pokemopolitin Empire had at last been found and Pokemopolis was going to be studied from top to bottom to learn more about them!


	8. The Rebirth of the Pokemopolitin Empire!

The Rebirth of the Pokemopolitin Empire begins!

"Good morning everyone, today we celebrate the rebuilding of Pokemopolis from the schematics found by Doctor Eve during her excavation of it!" The Reporter stated smiling.

"Ash, look what's on the News today!" Misty yelled while watching the TV.

"Did Gary win the Johto League already?" Ash asked running into the room. Misty just sighed to herself and asked Ash to sit beside her. After the News was over, Ash left the room to talk with Pikachu alone.

"Poke'mon Translation Matrix Activated!" His Poke'Dex stated as Ash opens it.

"What do you think of the new update to my Poke'Dex?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Does it work at all?" Pikachu asked slowly and Ash stared at him, blinking in disbelief at what he heard.

"Misty, the new Translation Matrix in my Poke'Dex is working!?" Ash yelled into the other room with Pikachu getting a sweatdrop because of it.

"Ash, I'm trying to get some sleep in here!" Misty responds and he starts sweating all over his face and gulps.

Pikachu just nods while thinking what a furious Misty would be like.


	9. Understanding Old Friends!

Getting to know each other and working in unison.

"Poke'mon Translation Matrix Activated!" His Poke'Dex stated as Ash opens it.

"Pikachu, what is it like to be a Poke'mon?" Ash asked out of curiosity as Misty sets the picnic basket down to listen also.

"We raise families and try to avoid being eaten mostly." Pikachu replied.

"Sounds a little boring." Ash admits and Misty stared at him wondering what was boring about having children.

"Wait until you have kids of your own and then say it is a boring existence, besides you remember the flock of Spearow that attacked us when we left Pallet Town. Now imagine having to defend a family from other Poke'mon to survive everyday!" Pikachu stated pointedly at Ash and Misty.

"Ash wasn't trying to be insensitive, but sometimes he forgets what is going on around him and acts without thinking." Misty defends her friend and Pikachu nods in understanding while moving towards the picnic basket for something to eat.


	10. Family Trees!

Professor Oak was still reading the Pokemopolitin Cultural Database with the other researchers. Their planetary heritage was all stored in one place by the monarchy for security reasons. The idea that their ancestors had enemies didn't surprise him since his generation had Team Rocket to deal with and he protects his own computer files against them. Pokemopolitin Observation Journeys was displayed on his computer screen and Oak selects one of the names from the large list.

Name: Cassiopeia Sketchit.

Age: 17 years old.

Occupation: Poke'mon Watcher.

Gender: Female.

Location: Pallet Settlement.

Year: 1492

From the picture alone Professor Oak realized he was looking at one of Tracey Sketchit's ancestors and reads more about her. Poke'mon Watching was a family tradition of the Sketchit Household and Cassiopeia left to make her family proud. She helped explore most of the Kanto Region with the first settlers to build Pallet Town.

Name: Sir. Aaron Ketchum

Age: 35

Occupation: Aura Guardian

Gender: Male

Location: Rota Village

Year: 1512


	11. Turning Points in the past!

"Keep running!" Celebi's voice yelled into their heads as the barking got closer.

"They are using Arcanine Attack Dogs to hunt us down!" Celebi warns Misty before it was too late to avoid them. Misty dragged her two screaming daughters into another building as Team Rocket's Extermination Squadrons continued searching for them outside.

"Celebi, take my family into the past again!" Misty demands.

"But, that will only delay the inevitable!" Celebi protests in a blind panic.

"Just do it!" Misty yelled as Team Rocket started using battering rams to get in.

January 14, 2004. Viridian Forest was normally quiet in the middle of the night, but when Celebi is heard coming everything changed. The Poke'mon scatter in surprise as Misty Ketchum's family appeared.

Ash Ketchum was in the Hoenn Region travelling with May and Max, completely unaware his future wife had showed up that very day in the Kanto Region. Brock and May had been talking Nurse Joy into flying them around in the Helicopter. Ash had to admit that flying in a Helicopter was great, even if he had to carry Pikachu around in his arms the whole time they were in the air.

Celebi was getting a headache from leapfrogging from one timeline to another with terrified Humans.


	12. The Engagement Rings!

The Semi-Finals of the Johto League Silver Conference: October 12, 2003.

"Ash, you have done too much to just give up now!" Brock stated.

"What will happen to my Poke'mon if I keep going?" Ash demands.

"The Silver Conference is for the best Poke'mon Trainers in the Johto League to test their skills against each other. The risk of any Poke'mon being hurt badly is remote, but it does happen and the Judges know that since they put the whole Silver Conference on hold to deal with the outcome of your last match. Remember that Harrison's Blaziken is also in the same Poke'mon Center as your Charizard." Brock told him.

Ash nods remembering and turns to his Pikachu.

"Well, I guess now is the time to talk to Misty." Ash told Pikachu.

"Ash, you have done too much to just give up now!" Misty yelled at him. "Besides, if you quit now it will make both Brock and me look bad for placing wagers on your victory." Misty admits.

"My Charizard is hurt and your betting money on a rematch that might get it killed!" Ash yelled angrily at Misty.

"I would never do that!" Misty defends herself.

"Your betting money on my winning?!" Ash proclaims shocked and faints in front of her.

Misty blinks as she is unsure what just happened before realization hits her hard.

"Ash!?! Wake up! Ash, please wake up!" Misty screams at the motionless Ketchum in panic. Sure enough the noise draws a crowd of curious people towards her along with the local Officer Jenny.

Harrison's insistence about waiting for Ash Ketchum to rematch him made the Judges uneasy since Ash was currently in the hospital after he worried himself into exhaustion over his Charizard.

Misty was sure that Ash was doomed and after Pikachu handed over the Engagement Rings engraved with her name on them, she scared Pikachu with her screams of panic. Her future was going down the drain in front of her own eyes and the room began to spin with the realization of the horror hitting her.


	13. A future in danger!

The Semi-Finals of the Johto League Silver Conference: October 12, 2003.

Brock had ran towards the hospital as soon as he heard that Ash had collapsed in the street to find a frantic Misty being calmed down by the nursing staff and Pikachu right at her side. Noticing how busy everyone was, Brock decided to call Ash's mother and let her know what was going on.

Misty had been explaining how Pikachu gave her the Engagement Rings and why she had panicked so much because of it to the nursing staff for the past few hours that they had finally calmed her down for. She had explained how she saw her future with a family of her own falling apart in front of her and the nurses nod understandingly at her.

Brock had called both Delia Ketchum and Professor Oak to tell them about Ash. He even called Richie's cellular phone to ask if he would help him deal with Misty's mental collapse because Brock had the feeling he was going to need it!

Brock was right about needing help because Misty had shown him the Engagement Rings and found out that Ash had fallen into a coma all in the same day.

Professor Oak still remembers when his younger sister married that Ketchum kid. Delia Oak had her whole life ahead of her and then she fell in love with someone who had no clue how to look after a family. Jason Ketchum spent more time working overseas than with his family and now his only son was in the hospital.

Samuel Oak had to tell him and hope Jason became a better parent because of it. He sighed to himself as he made the phone call.

A brown haired man with a scar over his right eye is displayed on the phone's video screen as Samuel noticed the resemblance between Ash and his father's looks. "Jason, I have bad news." Oak stated.

"What is it, Sammy?" Jason asked looking worried.

"Your son is in the hospital." Oak said upset.

"What happened!?!" Jason demands over the phone.

"He collapsed during the Silver Conference and the whole thing was put on hold because of it." Oak explains sharing his worried expression with the troubled parent.

"I'm taking the first flight to the Johto Region that I can find and the Silver Conference had better not cheat my son out of his rematch or they'll never hear the end of it!" Jason yells and hangs up.


	14. The Support Group prepares itself!

The Semi-Finals of the Johto League Silver Conference: October 13, 2003.

Delia Ketchum and Professor Oak were talking to the hospital staff after paying for Ash's stay and treatment at the medical facility. The Doctors agreed that Ash was stable and would regain consciousness on his own within a few monthes. Misty and Brock were building a support group for when Ash Ketchum got out of the hospital and realized he would be unable to go Poke'mon Training until he recovers his strength back.

Everyone knows that waking up in the hospital was going to be a shock to Ash and Misty was still dealing with finding out that Ash had plans to marry her. Brock was calling every friend and family member of their travelling group to see who can help them out. Misty's three sisters had already been told to meet them after arrangements for looking after their Poke'mon Gym were made and Brock's family was doing the same thing with their Poke'mon Gym before they showed up.

Richie and Gary Oak were the first ones to show up as Brock explains what happened.

"Well, I for one am impressed with Ash's dumb luck! I ask you, what are the odds of falling into a coma in front of the very woman your planning to propose a marriage with and still have time to plan the wedding in advance?" Gary stated as Richie and Brock listened to him in surprise.


	15. Lost in the woods!

Cassiopeia Sketchit was in the middle of drawing a picture of the Rattata eating some berries, hidden inside of some tall grass she watched it finish eating and wander into the woods before she came out to rest herself by the nearest tree. She sighed to herself as she leans against the tree and thought how relaxing the forest was.

Cassiopeia had a brown hiker's outfit on and a sketchbook at her side. All the other teenage girls thought she was odd, but that didn't stop her from being a Poke'mon Watcher when her parents taught her the family tradition of the Sketchit Household. She had been preparing for this her whole life and nothing was going to stand in the way of making her family proud of her!

"A Celebi?" She asked herself in shock as she follows the sound deeper into the woods.

"Amy and Emily Ketchum, how many times do I have to tell you both to stay where I can see you!" A voice yelled up ahead of her as Cassiopeia sneaks closer. She glanced from behind a tree and hides in some shrubbery worriedly. The last thing she wanted was to startle a group of hunters enough to get shot at before she went home. Relief hits Cassiopeia as she realized it was only a mother scolding her two children for wandering away from her.

Cassiopeia raised her head to survey her surroundings for hidden dangers before crawling away quietly with her sketchbook under one shoulder. She had just crawled out of the shrubbery to find an irritable looking Celebi glaring at her and Cassiopeia was frozen in terror by the sight of the Cut attack that hit the branches above her. She stayed on her stomach and tried to look helpless, instead of threatening under the watchful eyes of the paranoid Celebi floating in front of her.

"Mommy, I think our Celebi found something over there!" Amy Ketchum yelled before all three came walking towards the terrified teenager with the sketchbook. After telling Celebi to watch her kids, Misty Ketchum took the sketchbook in one hand and holds her pistol pointing at the stranger in the other.


	16. Repayment for the chosen one!

Mew was the leader of the Legendary Poke'mon. Lugia and the Orange Island birds were talking about Ash Ketchum being in the hospital to Ho'oh and Celebi while Mew floated over beside Entei.

Suicune wanders over and asks what everyone is talking about and finds out that Ash Ketchum is in the hospital.

Mew remembers hearing about how Ash Ketchum saved Celebi, the Orange Island birds, even Latias and Latios from dangerous situations. This Human was the chosen one without a doubt and Mew had to make sure he survived to save them all.

Mew teleported into Ash's hospital room and used Heal Bell on him before she left. Ash Ketchum woke up in disorientation the next day. Hungry and bewildered Ash glanced around the hospital room wondering where he was. Trying to sit himself up demonstrated he was still recovering when dizziness overcame him and forced him back onto the pillow.


	17. Fear and Suspicion!

Cassiopeia Sketchit felt like kicking herself. A mother of two girls was pointing a gun at her because she scared their crazy Celebi while she was spying on them. The woman in question was studying her sketchbook pages with the gun placed beside her. Misty had decided this girl was not dangerous very quickly, but was finding it hard to accept that her family would run into a Poke'mon Watcher after being chased all over history. It seemed too ironic that something so harmless would show itself after everything they went through.

Beedrill swarms, Team Rocket firing at them, Poke'mon Hunters going after Celebi and bad weather was just some of the things that the Ketchum family had to face to get where they are now. Misty found the irony of this harmless Poke'mon Watcher finding them suspicious, but she didn't see any signs of an ambush around her and to be truthful, this tranquil woodland was getting creepy.

"Get up and explain yourself!" Misty demands while handing back the sketchbook to the trembling teenager.


	18. Good News!

October 14, 2003.

Ash Ketchum was awake and the Doctors swarm about ordering tests because of it. Too tired to care what is going on around him, Ash went back to sleep as the chaos continued.

Misty was overjoyed at the news that Ash had come out of his coma and Brock was not far behind her in starting the celebration.

Mary Oak watched her parents from across the room during the whole celebration. Lily Waterflower and Gary Oak had no clue that their future daughter was observing them quietly or that this was the very day that they were going to start dating each other at all! They just meet each other and Misty ends up watching her three sisters fighting over the famous Oak celebrity until she feels like screaming her lungs out.

Lily and Violet were showing off their fan clubs to Gary as Misty was discreetly trying to sneak away with Daisy before she lost her temper again. After her sisters put her into Anger Management Courses, Misty tried to avoid giving them any ammunition that they would use against her and control her with.

Misty knew that they would force her into doing more than their taxes for them. Being persuaded into watching Nurse Joy's kids wasn't bad, but being forced to go on blind dates with the old boyfriends of her three sisters was pushing it and now Misty had the Engagement Rings to demonstrate her relationship with Ash Ketchum was going somewhere to them.


	19. Bad News!

"Hypoglycemia?!?" Professor Oak repeated puzzled.

"Our tests confirm that was why Ash collapsed in the street, but we don't understand what caused this to happen in the first place!" Doctor Proctor explains worriedly before flirting with Delia Ketchum to cheer her up.

Mew watched telepathically as Doctor Proctor explains about low blood glucose levels and the many different causes of it to them.

Mew soon discovered that the search for what happened was becoming pointless, because Team Rocket had changed history and this very day was being replaced by another timeline that was erasing theirs.

"My paws are fading away!" Mew screamed before she vanished along with the rest of her world.

The Team Rocket Empire were celebrating their conquest of the Johto Region as the world reappears and Doctor Proctor is seen watching the celebration on the television as he wonders why everything came out this way.


	20. Reflected Destiny!

Misty was furious at the simpleton who had stolen her new bicycle and ruined it! The stench alone made her sick and much worse was the sight of his blood all over what was left of it! The flock of Spearow had pecked the boy to death and splattered her bicycle as they gorged themselves.

Misty cursed the kid for putting her through this hell as she regurgitated violently.

Finding a flock of Spearow devouring someone was horrible and was going to give her nightmares for weeks on end, but Misty Waterflower had something more important to worry about as she recalled the reason why the fool took her bike in the first place.

That hurt Poke'mon had to be around here somewhere as she searched the area with her eyes. Misty disregards the Poke'Dex and picked up the bloody Poke'Ball making sure the poor thing's corpse wasn't anywhere in sight.

Satisfied that the Poke'mon had to be in the Poke'Ball, Misty conveys it to the nearest city where she collasped from exhaustion in front of Officer Jenny.

The next thing she knows is waking up in the hospital with all her Poke'mon handed over to Nurse Joy.


	21. Reflected Destiny:Beginnings!

Pikachu had been to Poke'mon Centers before and was used to it by now. Meeting strange Poke'mon while recovering was nothing new to him either so Pikachu made the most of his time getting to know everyone out of boredom and tried to go with the flow until his Poke'mon Trainer came back for him.

He was released from his Poke'Ball beside a Staryu in a large room that reminds him of Professor Oak's lab because the sounds he heard were mostly the same. A large bed and equipment everywhere matched what Pikachu remembers of the laboratory, but this place looked both different and smaller to it.

Pikachu explored the room with his eyes, smelling for clues as he went until at last something familiar hits his nostrils and he charged onto the bed after it.

"A Human female? When did I smell this one before?" Pikachu asked itself in confusion as it saw what was on the bed.

"Hello cutie, remember me?" The redhead asked as she wakes up.

Pikachu nods in realization. The girl who saved them from drowning in the river with her fishing skills. He remembers her voice and didn't get a good look at her last time.

Pikachu was flabbergasted by her appearance even if she did look sick. "Ash would have the best looking Pichu herd around if you two got together!" Pikachu announced in astonishment.

"Did you just... try to flirt with me?" Misty demands in alarm as the Pikachu was giving her an innocent look.

"Get this through that thick skull of yours, I'm taking you back to Pallet Town as soon as I'm healthy enough to do it and you can't stop me!" Misty yelled in response to the innocent look that Pikachu gave her.


	22. Reflected Destiny: Transition!

"Get this through that thick skull of yours, I'm taking you back to Pallet Town as soon as I'm healthy enough to do it and you can't stop me!" Misty yelled in response to the innocent look that Pikachu gave her.

Pikachu frowned at her temperamental display and prepared to take a nap for himself.

"Will you stop using my breasts as your pillows!" Misty demands of her new furry tormentor who snuggled closer using her hospital garment as a blanket to her added annoyance.

Attempts to remove the Pikachu pest resulted in her being bitten, scratched and even electrocuted before she finally gave up out of self-preservation.

"I really do appreciate your desire to be consoled, but your making me feel uneasy by doing this!" Misty tried to reason with the Pikachu that was rubbing against her chest as it slept without any results.

Aggravatingly aroused and tired Misty watched Pikachu hurry off the bed towards his food bowl before she at last closed her eyes.

Later that day Misty drowsily discovers Pikachu asleep on her shoulders.

"Do you really think that I'm a jungle gym or is this how you treat everyone?" Misty asked curiously before sighing to herself irritatively.


	23. Reflected Destiny: Misty thinks!

Misty had called Professor Oak to tell him when to anticipate her showing up and Pikachu had been so excited to see him on the video display. Misty started to wonder how the poor thing was going to take the news that his Poke'mon Trainer was dead and felt sorry for being mad at it before.

"Why did she allow her temper to get the best of her?" Misty wonders to herself before frowning at the sleeping Pikachu that she feels responsible for.

"His Poke'mon Trainer died to protect him and all I cared about was my ruined bicycle. A bicycle my older sisters bought for my birthday together and is now part of a homicide investigation that the cops finally stopped thinking that I was the cause of." Misty thinks to herself in frustration.


	24. Reflected Destiny: Misty's fate!

Ash Ketchum's death was all over the news and Misty stared in shock at what she learned from it.

"Ash Ketchum, nephew of Empress Ilene Ketchum has been confirmed killed by a wild flock of Spearow on his way to Viridian City." The reporters stated looking very uneasy about it.

Pikachu was crying into her chest as Misty sits down and stared into empty space. Nurse Joy frowned at the two of them looking miserable inside of her Poke'mon Center while they wait for their Police escort to Pallet Town.

The two Officer Jenny sisters walked into the Poke'mon Center and asked Nurse Joy where Misty was.

Misty Waterflower was the only eyewitness to Ash Ketchum's death and she told them everything she knew.

Professor Samuel Oak insisted that Misty stay for Ash's Memorial Service where she meets both parents.

Jason Ketchum was trying to calm down his distraught wife as Gary Oak walked over to Misty and introduced himself to her.


	25. Destiny Restored!

Gary Oak had dragged Misty and Pikachu to the Tree of Beggining to see the great Poke'mon called Mew.

Gary and Misty made a deal with Mew to save Ash Ketchum's life. Celebi and Mew nod to each other before the whole room is flooded with bright lights. Pikachu blinks his eyes and found himself resting on the top of a tree.

Pikachu looked down and saw Ash Ketchum trying to catch a wild Pidgey with an empty Poke'Ball. He laughed as he saw the Pidgey get away from Ash and started climbing down the tree to tell his Poke'mon Trainer how much he missed him. Ash threw the pebble at the Spearow again before Pikachu realized what was happening and they end up running away again.

Misty was just waking up next to her Fishing Pole looking bewildered and trying to figure out where she was when a large splash pulled her back to reality. "I'm going to catch something incredible." Misty thought incoherently as she took her Fishing Pole into her hands and flings something out of the water.

"It's just a kid!" Misty yelled in disbelief at her discovery before noticing Pikachu.

"Are you alright?" Misty asked with concern.

"I think so." Ash admits.

"Not you, your Pikachu!" Misty proclaims pointing at the poor thing.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asked in both surprise and shock after he saw Pikachu was all bruised up.

"Does your Pikachu look alright to you?" Misty demands in frustration and considers slapping some sense into the clueless excuse for a Poke'mon Trainer, but reconsiders how disastrous it would be if the Pikachu died because she started a brawl in the middle of the wilderness.

"Pikachu, you look like your hurt and I'm not sure where we are." Ash stated while looking around.

"Pika, Pika, Pika!" Pikachu started pointing and yelling towards the same direction.

"Pikachu, you want to go in that direction?" Ash asked unsure he understands right.

Pikachu just nods in response to him.

"I don't believe this!" Misty screams at what she just heard and saw. The odds of any Poke'mon Trainer being too dense to think for themselves and needing to follow the commands of their own Poke'mon without question was considered impossible, but it appears to be happening right in front of her eyes.

Misty quickly gathers up all her stuff and got on her bicycle to follow what she thought was the results of a concussion from the Pikachu Trainer's fall into that pond back there.


	26. A deal is a deal!

Misty was just waking up next to her Fishing Pole looking bewildered and trying to figure out where she was when a large splash pulled her back to reality. "I'm going to catch something incredible." Misty thought incoherently as she took her Fishing Pole into her hands and flings something out of the water.

"It's just a kid!" Misty yelled in disbelief at her discovery before noticing Pikachu.

"Are you alright?" Misty asked with concern.

"I think so." Ash admits.

"Not you, your Pikachu!" Misty proclaims pointing at the poor thing.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asked in both surprise and shock after he saw Pikachu was all bruised up.

"Does your Pikachu look alright to you?" Misty demands in frustration and considers slapping some sense into the clueless excuse for a Poke'mon Trainer, but reconsiders how disastrous it would be if the Pikachu died because she started a brawl in the middle of the wilderness.

"Pikachu, you look like your hurt and I'm not sure where we are." Ash stated while looking around.

"Pika, Pika, Pika!" Pikachu started pointing and yelling towards the same direction.

"Pikachu, you want to go in that direction?" Ash asked unsure he understands right.

Pikachu just nods in response to him.

"I don't believe this!" Misty screams at what she just heard and saw. The odds of any Poke'mon Trainer being too dense to think for themselves and needing to follow the commands of their own Poke'mon without question was considered impossible, but it appears to be happening right in front of her eyes.

Misty quickly gathers up all her stuff and got on her bicycle to follow what she thought was the results of a concussion from the Pikachu Trainer's fall into that pond back there.

Ash was fighting both exhaustion and delirium as his Pikachu keeps pointing towards the nearest Poke'mon Center that he remembers from the last timeline. The group of Spearow had oddly been scared away from them by something that appears to be following them from the shadows of the now very dark woods around them. The wind blew a chill down their spines as the moonlight envelops their surroundings.

"We have a deal." An echo stated as it bounced across the forest around them.

"Who is there?" Pikachu demands while trembling in his Poke'mon Trainer's hold.

"We have a deal." The echo repeats forming two glowing blue eyes in front of them.

"My deal was with Mew alone." Pikachu said unyieldingly before his Poke'mon Trainer collapsed like a puppet having his strings cut in the middle of a proformance with Pikachu falling over with him.

"I am here, young one and I'm more than willing to heal you both while we wait." Mew proclaims flying out of the shadows with her glowing blue eyes watching them.


	27. First Introductions!

"Heal us quickly, please Mew!" Pikachu begs her worriedly thinking about Ash dying beside him.

Ash Ketchum was having a nightmare as memories flood his brain. He orders Pikachu into the Poke'Ball and rolled across the grass to avoid the Spearow's first charge at him. As expected they sweep past him before circling back for another dive towards him. Ash dodged again while thinking up a plan to escape and save his Pikachu.

Ash wakes up in the forest next to his sleeping Pikachu, startled to find both the flock of Spearow gone and his Pikachu looking unharmed. Ash asked himself if it was all just a dream.

"That was a nightmare and you will be having more of them as you recall why you provoked that Spearow into chasing you in the first place." Mew stated telepathically.

"Who said that and where are you?" Ash yelled in shock.

"You need to calm yourself down before you start hyperventilation." Mew responds.

"Start what?" Ash asked confused.

"You need to calm yourself down." Mew stated more slowly.

Ash begins the deep breathing exercises that his mom taught him to handle stress and Mew smiled as she watched from above him.

"Perhaps this Human will end up being useful, but he still has much to learn before I can allow him to be my representative." Mew told herself.


	28. Redirected Destiny: Beginnings!

Celebi felt Ash's future fragment away from frequent friendships that were predetermined to happen and witnessed their descendants vanish in a domino effect as the result.

Brock never getting married because he had to save his family from falling apart on his own.

May and Drew trying to stop Team Aqua from flooding the world along side Team Magma.

Gary Oak drowning on the luxury cruise liner called the Saint Anne before his daughter is even born.

Misty dealing with a distraught sister when Gary's death is announced on the news.

Celebi watched each future outcome before flying off to warn Mew of what she had seen.

Misty found both Ash and Pikachu sleeping in the middle of the road to Viridian City after two days of searching for them on her bicycle.

"Where have you two been?" Misty demands after they wake up.

"We kind of wandered into the woods and had to find our way back to the main roads again." Ash said offhand with Pikachu nodding in agreement with him. Misty just stared at them like they lost their minds and sighed to herself in defeat.

"You need to be supervised and I am too worried about you to allow you to get yourselves killed!" Misty yelled at them.

"Thank you for your concern, but I don't need supervison from you!" Ash yelled back.

"You wander into the wilderness without noticing and you still think you don't need supervison?" Misty asked suspiciously.


	29. Redirected Destiny: First Contact!

"Attention people, I have good news." The Pointy Haired Boss stated and everyone sighed before turning to listen.

"First off, our consultant has bought the company from my family and everyone will be working for the Dogbert Corporation from now on." He continued as Dogbert smiled at everyone.

"What happens to management?" Dilbert asked.

"The previous owners of the company have joined the management staff and are getting readjusted to their new posts." Dogbert answered.

"My family is overjoyed to be staying with the company." The Pointy Haired Boss stated and everyone stared at him this time.

"Now my other good news is that we've stocked the first aid kits with these wonderful drugs called placebos to prevent deathes." The Pointy Haired Boss told everyone while holding a bottle of the pills up in the air.

"Ok, very good annoucement about the placebos and Dilbert will be working beside me from now on." Dogbert stated and left the room.

"Did I just get a promotion from Dogbert?" Dilbert asked himself in shock.

Two hours later in Dogbert's new office.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on now?" Dilbert asked Dogbert.

"I need your help with something." Dogbert said and Dilbert just stared at him.

"You need my help? Your holding my career hostage and you need my help?" Dilbert rants to himself.

"Working for a business that you are smarter than was your decision and how am I to know you wouldn't be running things inside of five years without my assistance anyway?" Dogbert responds in amusement.

"You just want to be the cause of my success." Dilbert accused Dogbert.

"Why would being the cause of your success be a bad thing?" Dogbert asked.

"It makes me look like I can't succeed without your help." Dilbert explained.

"The day you stop needing me will be the day that I blow up this planet and search for someone who does!" Dogbert proclaims.

"You would doom the whole universe just because I don't need you?" Dilbert asked in alarm.

"Would you expect anything less from me?" Dogbert asked him in turn.

"I have heard about pets wanting attention from their masters before." Dilbert stated in thought.

"Do you really consider yourself my master?" Dogbert asked in curiosity.

"Personally I think my mother is your master and protecting me is just to keep her happy." Dilbert stated knowingly.

"Now that you understand what is going on, can we get back to why I need your help and how your going to save the day as a result?" Dogbert replied in annoyance at being discovered and stared at Dilbert.

"Why do you need my help?" Dilbert asked finally.

"I need someone to represent my new company to another planet that wants to buy our projects." Dogbert explains.

"Can I take Wally with me?" Dilbert asked and Dogbert nods yes to him.

"Remember to made a good impression and avoid a group called Team Rocket." Dogbert says handing a clipboard over to him.

"The Pokemopolitin Empire? Your sending me to an interstellar empire to represent your company?" Dilbert demands in surprise to the now empty room that he finds himself standing in. "Where did Dogbert disappear to and where is Wally?" Dilbert asked himself still looking around the empty room for some clues to what was happening.

"Mister Wally will report to Mister Dogbert's office or he will be hunted down by the security guards in two hours." Dogbert's voice echos from the speaker system as Dilbert frowns to himself and Wally runs into the office three hours later.

"Dilbert, you have to hide me from the security guards. They are after me." Wally begs looking helpless and scared.

"Wally, calm yourself down and look where you are." Dilbert tells him.

"I found Dogbert's office! No one is going to kill me now!" Wally cheers himself up as Dilbert watched him relax inside the office.

"Greeting Mister Wally." Dogbert said.

"Mister Dogbert." Wally stands up and trys to look useful.

"Mister Wally, you will be going on a business trip with Mister Dilbert here. Obey Dilbert and I will grant you a place in the new management sector at his side." Dogbert stated like a slave master would to an underling and smiled at them both.

"Now follow me and good luck on your trip." Dogbert said worriedly as they followed him into another office building's elevator.

"This is the control center and I'm programming the automatic controls for you. Dilbert has the information you need on that clipboard over there." Dogbert explains as he works the computers.

Dilbert and Wally study the information together as Dogbert finished with the computers and took the elevator back down. Dogbert watched the starship take itself into orbit with binoculars beside Dilmom.


	30. Redirected Destiny:New Starships!

"I still don't understand why Dogbert would build a starship that looked like an office building?" Wally asked himself.

"Maybe he wanted to hide it until it was ready to be used." Dilbert said while thinking it over in his mind.

"The interior is the same as it is at work." Wally noticed while looking around.

"Enough Cubicles and Vending Machines to support nine thousand people. The only difference I saw was the sleeping chambers inside the cubicles, but being away from home would explain why that was necessary for the workers." Dilbert stated.

"Hey Dilbert, someone is hailing us." Wally noticed.

"Welcome to McDonald's Interstellar Outpost. How can I help you today?" A male voice said.

"I think Dogbert set the automatic controls to take us here before we went to the Pokemopolitin Empire." Dilbert stated in confusion.

A map of the outpost was displayed on the computer screen as Dilbert and Wally study it. Restaurants and hotels are both found inside the outpost for travellers along with gift stores to buy more things at.

"The whole thing is just a tourist trap for starships and we are heading towards it. I can't disable the automatic pilot and something else is turning itself on." Dilbert explains.

"Greetings from the Dogbert Corporation. I have sent my assistant, Mister Dilbert to handle all business deals on our behalf. Have a nice day and thank you for contacting us." The recording began as Wally and Dilbert watched the transmission to the outpost.

"Dogbert's recording just showed everyone what I look like while it told them that I was in charge." Dilbert told Wally who looks like he was going to an amusement park and Dilbert starts to panic with surprise.


	31. Premonitions and Introductions!

"Ash, you have done too much to just give up now!" Misty yelled at him. "Besides, if you quit now it will make both Brock and me look bad for placing wagers on your victory." Misty admits.

"Your betting money on my winning?!" Ash proclaims shocked and faints in front of her.

"Ash!?! Wake up! Ash, please wake up!" Misty screams at the motionless Ketchum in panic. Sure enough the noise draws a crowd of curious people towards her along with the local Officer Jenny.

"I'm up!!! I'm up already." Ash yelled waking up Pikachu beside him and looking around confusedly.

"I just dreamed about that girl who wants to supervise us." Ash explains to Pikachu who rolls his eyes at him before going back to sleep.

"What was all the noise about?" Misty demands after Ash woke her up in the middle of the night.

"I just dreamed that you were betting money on my winning something." Ash stated while pointing at Misty.

"Just go back to bed and stop waking everyone up!" Misty yelled, unsure of what was going on and only wanting to get back to sleep before she had to get up in the morning.

"Misty really needs to be more grateful after what I did for her." Mew stated while watching Ash and Misty sleeping unnoticed before she sighed to herself.

"Alright Mister, start talking! Where have you been?" Delia Ketchum demanded.

"Well, I met someone on the way to the Poke'mon Center and got a little lost." Ash admits to his mother.

"I told you to pack a map before you left on your Poke'mon journey." Ash's mom stated frowning.

"I'll buy a map before I leave Viridian City." Ash promised his mother and called Misty over to the phone to meet his mother.

"Misty, come meet my mom." Ash yelled and everyone in the Poke'mon Center looked around to see what was going on, before realizing nothing was wrong and went back to what they were doing before.

"Mistress Ketchum!?!" Misty shrieked in surprise.

"Hello, Miss Waterflower. Please calm yourself down!" Delia Ketchum responds instantly.

"Headmistress, I'm sorry for that outburst. I was just surprised to see you." Misty explains quickly.

"It is alright. When I took the job at the Cerulean Poke'mon Academy, I knew that I had to deal with the emotional variety of my students on a daily basis to get anywhere with them." Delia Ketchum responds evenly while smiling at them both.

"As I recall, your parents were financially unable to raise their own children, so they like others have before, sold them to the school system as their payment to the government. After the Cerulean Poke'mon Academy provided for your sisters, they started raising you on their own and just look at what a great person you became as a result." Delia Ketchum kept talking while watching Misty Waterflower standing beside her only son.

"My family did what they needed to survive and now we run the Cerulean Poke'mon Gym because of it!" Misty snaps at Delia Ketchum over the phone.

"You still have that temper." Delia noticed. "I can only hope my son isn't influenced too much by your bad moods, because Ash is my whole world and if anything happened to him, I'll be very upset!" Delia made very clear as Misty started sweating under her intense stare.

"I think you made your point and mom, I love you." Ash Ketchum said.

"I love you too! Good luck on your journeys and make sure Misty stays out of trouble." Delia responds and hangs up the phone on her end. Misty and Ash just stared at each other, unsure what to think about what they each had learned about the other.

Misty was sure that her school headmistress was holding her responsible for her son's safety and she feels like screaming at the irony that the world was throwing at her. She grows old enough to be considered as an independent teenager and fate pulls her back under Delia Ketchum's control again.

Ash was unable to picture Misty as the problem child that his mother had disputed as being both violent and disruptive to her school in Cerulean City. If anything she looked more bewildered than dangerous to him as he studied her and frowned in confusion. Maybe Misty had really became a better person and his mother just needed the time to realize it.


	32. Friendships in new Timelines!

Cassiopeia Sketchit had taken Misty Ketchum and her two kids home with her after she convinced Misty it was safer to trust her than to wander around the woods at night.

Celebi kept checking to see if anyone was following them as it flew beside Misty and the kids cling to their mother as it started to get darker out. The Sketchit family was going to have their hands full after taking in another family, but getting the chance to help look after a Celebi might be worth it in the long run.

Back in the future, Ash was trying to befriend Misty after his mother had scared her.

"Mom is not always that creepy around other people. I just don't understand why she doesn't like you." Ash admits his confusion to Misty who sighed to herself.

"We didn't get along very well after I tried to escape her government schooling program." Misty remarks bitterly and asked Ash what he thought of Poke'mon Academies.

"I think that Poke'mon Academies are a good thing because they replace the need for Orphanages and provide children with an education until they are old enough to look after themselves." Ash stated.

"I didn't like being raised by the school system instead of by my own parents! Can you even understand what I'm trying to tell you?" Misty explodes in anger before crying her eyes out in front of Ash.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ash asked as he embraced Misty in a hug.


	33. Travel Delays!

"Prepare for trouble." A female redhead yelled.

"And make it double." A man with blue hair added.

"To protect the world from devastation!" The female said next.

Ash and Misty stop hugging each other to see who the two strangers are.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie and James are with Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!" They continued talking as Ash and Misty just stared at them both in confusion.

"Meowth! That's right!" A third voice added before Ash and Misty realized that Team Rocket were calling out their own Poke'mon to battle them with.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash called out followed by Misty sending out her Staryu against Koffing and Ekans.

"Meowth, prepare for Plan B!" James yelled out before returning his attention to the battle.

"AAAAHHH! Where did the ground go?" Ash asked himself after he fell into a pit trap from chasing Team Rocket into the Viridian Forest.

"Ash, are you down there?" Misty called into the hole with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm down here alright." Ash confirmed for her.

"I'm going to see if I have any rope in my backpack to get you out with." Misty replied while checking her stuff for anything useful.


	34. A Darker Past!

"Ash, I really think we should stop trying to follow Team Rocket!" Misty yelled.

"Misty, we have them on the run." Ash points out as he marches deeper into the woods.

"Ash, in case you have not been counting, we fell into Team Rocket's pit traps four times already and I'm tired of it!" Misty screams at him and Ash just ignored her the best he can.

"They only made the pit traps to slow us down." Ash remarks from ahead of her.

"Can you remind me why we are trying to follow Team Rocket in the first place?" Misty demands in frustration.

"Team Rocket has been sending teams out to steal from Poke'mon Trainers for years and I want to help the Police shut them down for good!" Ash announced looking very upset.

"Why did that explanation sound so personal?" Misty asked worriedly.

"My family has had dealings with Team Rocket before." Ash stated knowingly.

"Who hasn't had dealings with Team Rocket before?" Misty asked in retrospect.

"When Team Rocket kidnaps your parents and trys to kill you, you never forget about it!" Ash remarks darkly to the shocked Misty with her mouth hanging open before she faints.

"I guess that was too much information for her to handle." Ash said watching Misty's limp form and picking her up to be carried as Pikachu nods in agreement.


	35. Celebi saves Misty Ketchum's family!

Cassiopeia Sketchit had taken Misty Ketchum and her two kids home with her after she convinced Misty it was safer to trust her than to wander around the woods at night.

Celebi kept checking to see if anyone was following them as it flew beside Misty and the kids cling to their mother as it started to get darker out. The Sketchit family was going to have their hands full after taking in another family, but getting the chance to help look after a Celebi might be worth it in the long run.

Stacie Sketchit watched as her daughter came home with three other people following her and knew something was wrong. Stacie frowned while thinking someone had found her kid spying on them again and was going to complain about it to her.

Noticing the Celebi floating behind the small group of people walking towards her, Stacie smiled to herself and went to meet them.

An extended family of over fifty Poke'mon Watchers all trying to sketch and study her was not Celebi's idea of a vacation, but Misty Ketchum's family was safe.

Celebi was living a nightmare being surrounded by Poke'mon Watchers keeping her under surveillance everywhere she went and there was thousands of them she was noticing all around her.


	36. Counterclockwise Celebi!

"If I see one more Poke'mon Watcher keeping tabs on my movements, I'll make them regret it!" Celebi screams as she stormed away from the Humans to be by herself and time travels to make sure of it.

As Celebi emerged in the woods looking around, she heard voices of two people she knew personally.

"Why did that explanation sound so personal?" Misty asked worriedly.

"My family has had dealings with Team Rocket before." Ash stated knowingly.

"Who hasn't had dealings with Team Rocket before?" Misty asked in retrospect.

Celebi intensified her attention after she heard what subject they were debating about.

"When Team Rocket kidnaps your parents and trys to kill you, you never forget about it!" Ash remarks darkly to the shocked Misty with her mouth hanging open before she faints.

"I guess that was too much information for her to handle." Ash said watching Misty's limp form and picking her up to be carried as Pikachu nods in agreement with him.

"Ash and Misty Ketchum are both alive in their teenage years in front of me!" Celebi thought while staring at them in confusion at how fate ridiculed her for not being able to save them both before and weeps distraughtly at the distraction history was playing on her.


	37. Professor Oak and Nurse Joy!

The emotion consumed Celebi completely complicated Team Rocket's ambush as everyone was rolling around and covering their ears in pain instead of capturing Ash Ketchum.

"I never knew a Celebi could wail that loud before." Ash remarks dizzily before blacking out.

Celebi tearfully watched everyone being unconscious as she pulled herself together and stopped crying her heart out in unpleasant memories. Ash, Misty and Pikachu were sprawled next to thousands of unmoving Team Rocket groups with large netting and handcuffs dropped everywhere.

"Perhaps I should get them away from here before Team Rocket wakes up." Celebi told herself awkwardly before carefully levitating Ash, Misty and Pikachu into the air beside her.

"Now where do I take them?" Celebi asked herself being unsure when in time she was and not knowing what was going on because of it. "Professor Oak is always useful when looking for help." She reminds herself and vanished with the three still unconscious travellers.

Professor Samuel Oak called for a Doctor after Ash and Misty crashed into his sofa with two Poke'mon both looking around disorderly. The Poke'mon Professor noticed that Celebi and Ash's Pikachu were both still looking very dizzy while he called Nurse Joy to check them over.


	38. Dogbert plans for the future!

"McDonald's outposts have the best Restaurants!" Wally cheers with Dilbert looking at all their financial expenditures recorded in the ship's computer.

"The Docking Fee was cheap, but we used half our money on buying souvenirs and food." Dilbert stated worriedly as their starship left the outpost behind them.

"It appears you were right. Your son loved McDonald's new outpost and I got to see what their prices were at the same time." Dogbert tells Dilmom smiling at their shared accomplishments together.

"The Elbonian Construction Network is ready for their first deployment." Dogbert says next.

"It is about time the Elbonians got their act together." Dilmom complains as Dogbert agreed with her.

"The Interstellar Business Transports will be a great way to start terraforming new worlds and get Geological Surveys done at the same time." Dogbert explains looking overjoyed at the idea.


	39. A New Poke'mon is born!

"Your cloned embryo is doing just fine, but you look terrible." Nurse Joy told her.

"I'm just worried about being a good mother for my new child." Mew replied tensely.

"Have you been going to Parenting Classes with my Chansey like I told you to?" Nurse Joy asked suspiciously.

"Um...I don't remember." Mew stammers in despair and Nurse Joy frowns at her.

"Did you at least prepare a name for your daughter?" Nurse Joy requests of the restless Poke'mon.

"Crystal is her name." Mew answers with pride as Nurse Joy writes it down in her records.

"Nurse Joy, do you have time to check my Starmie?" Misty Ketchum asked as Nurse Joy glanced behind her.

A black haired three year old girl and a two year old redhead girl were exploring the lobby while their mother was watching Nurse Joy make an appointment for her to come back to the Poke'mon Center when they are not so busy.


	40. Celebi's health problems!

Celebi had a migraine for certain and the room was upside down or was she floating upside down inside the room. Her head hurt too much to be sure of anything right now as spiral shapes twirl into her vision and she fell into a pillow beneath her unconcerned where it came from or how she hit it instead of the hard floor.

Nurse Joy stared in exasperation as Celebi dived into her pillow from the air in her delusional state.

"I'm going to have to keep sedating her until she stops trying to hurt herself in her confusion." Nurse Joy told herself in annoyance and called her mother for advice in defeat.

"Delirious Celebi can be a handful to care for." Doctor Joy agreed with her daughter over the phone.

"She was flying irrationally around the room upside down and now she looks like she is having nightmares in her sleep! Hallucinations caused by high fever is most likely and honestly I'm in need of help dealing with this over here!" Nurse Joy explains hurriedly to her mother.

Doctor Joy sighed to herself before planning which relatives she was going to ask to help her daughter treat the Celebi that was causing her problems.


	41. Family Arguments!

Ash and Misty were both fed up with being in the hospital.

Professor Oak brought Pikachu to visit them, but it wasn't the same as exploring the world together and they both knew it! They had just started to get along and now they were acting like betrothed brats that just found out what their families had planned for them.

"You're not eloping with Misty!" Delia Ketchum proclaimed after she found out about her son's plans and made sure they didn't try to leave town together without her knowing about it.

Underage marriages might be a common occurrence inside the Pokemopolitin Empire, but so were runaway teenagers and her son wasn't becoming another statistic if Delia Ketchum had anything to say about it.

The fact that so many children were being born into families with unprepared parents and poverty filled regions demanded actions be taken.

Putting orphan children into government schooling programs lead to a new generation of loyal to the state only type of Poke'mon Trainers that none of the population have even noticed yet, but it kept them away from joining criminal organizations and provided the government with insurance against city rebellions.

Team Rocket was the only criminal organization that was strong enough to avoid being pulled into a turf war with someone else and it watched many other organizations fall apart from the disputes or being stopped by the Police while Team Rocket built Supply Depots for themselves unnoticed around the world.

The Pokemopolitin Empire was still hopeful that their planet would hear from their other colonies and the Mew Province would reunite with the other Planetary Provinces again!


	42. Team Rocket rebuilds itself!

"Giovanni looks mad!" James remarked alarmingly as Jessie nods in agreement with him.

"Can someone tell me why Ash and Misty Ketchum are both still alive?" The Boss demanded and everyone avoided upsetting him even more by saying the wrong thing.

"Maybe that Celebi had something to do with it." Meowth answers and Giovanni stared at him in surprise before demanding why none of them reported having seen this Celebi.

"It showed up before our ambush and was crying itself into a tantrum before it noticed us." James tells him quickly in a panic at having forgot to report it.

"It rendered everyone unconscious before anyone else saw it coming, and Sir, we are all sorry about this failure!" Jessie added as the whole group of Team Rocket recruits agreed with her.

Ash Ketchum was the one Poke'mon Trainer to start organizing other Poke'mon Trainers into small militia forces against him in the future and finally he created the Trainer's Army that would defeat him. Giovanni reads the letter in his own handwriting again as the warnings of a future war where he conquered the Johto Region and watched Ash Ketchum grow into a war general to stop him were discribed down in great detail.

The messager who gave him this letter was killed in the middle of doing it by time travellers who fled to avoid being captured. The first thing Giovanni did after reading the letter for the first time was confirm that this Ash Ketchum kid existed and delayed his plans to find Mewtwo. Next he started research programs and stockpiled resources for the Team Rocket Empire to build Supply Depots scattered across the world.


	43. The Creator and her creation!

Serena was unlike other Celebi, she lead a crusade for Human and Poke'mon coexistence because she believed that Poke'mon Training would teach the world both compassion and teamwork at an early age that would lead to respecting both sides in a new era of cooperation for everyone!

Instead the Team Rocket Empire conquered the world that would make their greed and cruelty frowned on by the new government that would rule the whole planet in the future!

Serena hoped that she would stop the Team Rocket Empire and the Pokemopolitin Empire would learn to explore the galaxy in peace, but history had taught her that nothing was ever changed quickly, so she searched for someone to help her in her quest and discovered the Trainer's Army fighting against the Team Rocket Empire in a never ending war that she knew nothing about!

Ash Ketchum had died for a crusade that Serena herself had started and now his family was on the run with another Celebi somewhere in time! Serena had no choice, but to help them defend a world that she had unknowingly created for them and promised herself that she would make this right or die trying to fix it!


	44. The Trial begins!

Serena was uneasy watching Humans and Poke'mon fighting together in a planetary civil war against their own kind!

She wanted an era of peaceful advancement where both sides would be united as an example that peaceful coexistence was better than bloodshed between them!

A part of Serena was happy that Humans learned to see their Poke'mon as their partners in life instead of just their slaves, but this war with Team Rocket was ideological of how Poke'mon would be viewed by the world!

Whoever won this war would end up influencing the treatment of Poke'mon Trainers for years to come and that made Serena very worried!

Serena made up her mind and vanished into time.

"Serena, your behavior has left us no choice, we must pass judgment on your actions!" The prosecutor yells as the jury of twelve Celebi citizens watched the trial begin.

"The defendant was only trying to create a better world for all Poke'mon to live in!" Another voice defends her.

Both the prosecutor and her advocate were older Celebi than she was.

"Naomi, you are being foolish to think that meddling with history will create a better world for all Poke'mon to live in!" The prosecutor yelled at her advocate and Serena blinks in surprise.

"My advocate is named Naomi!?!" Serena thought to herself in surprise and everyone turned to stare at her.

Serena gulps and waves sheepishly at them while kicking herself for broadcasting her thoughts without realizing she did it in the first place.

"As the court can see for themselves, my client is still a juvenile that has no mentor to warn her about misusing her abilities and needs our help to fix the problem she caused instead of our punishment!" Naomi declared and the prosecutor frowned at her statement.


	45. Trial and Disagreements!

"Serena, your behavior has left us no choice, we must pass judgment on your actions!" The prosecutor yells as the jury of twelve Celebi citizens watched the trial begin.

"The defendant was only trying to create a better world for all Poke'mon to live in!" Another voice defends her.

Both the prosecutor and her advocate were older Celebi than she was.

"Naomi, you are being foolish to think that meddling with history will create a better world for all Poke'mon to live in!" The prosecutor yelled at her advocate and Serena blinks in surprise.

"My advocate is named Naomi!?!" Serena thought to herself in surprise and everyone turned to stare at her.

Serena gulps and waves sheepishly at them while kicking herself for broadcasting her thoughts without realizing she did it in the first place.

"As the court can see for themselves, my client is still a juvenile that has no mentor to warn her about misusing her abilities and needs our help to fix the problem she caused instead of our punishment!" Naomi declared and the prosecutor frowned at her statement.

"Are you asking the court to make you her mentor?" The prosecutor asked in confusion.

"Darren, I'm not asking that at all!" Naomi replied tiredly. "I'm asking the court to make you her mentor instead! Darren, she needs you more than she needs me right now!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Darren demands in protest at the idea.

"You would be better at teaching her! Just admit it already!" Naomi screams back at him.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I'm not going to be her teacher!" Darren yells back.

Serna watched the two Celebi Lawyers bicker with each other over her until the tribunal had enough of it and yelled at them to behave themselves.


	46. The Verdict is decided!

"Serena meet Crystal." The Celebi Judges introduced her to the teenage Mew that looked bored out of her mind.

"Are you going to tell me why you sent for me yet?" Crystal complains as Serena smirks to herself.

"Crystal, we would like to introduce you to Serena." The Celebi Judges explained.

"You want me to be a babysitter?" Crystal asked them looking from Serena to the Celebi Judges in confusion.

"We want your family to keep her out of trouble until we decide what to do with her." They informed them.

"I'll ask my mother and get back to you." Crystal replied and went to the nearest phone to make the call.

"I'm guessing that you don't have a clue how to deal with me." Serena stated.

"We have never had to deal with the civil war before you were born." The Tribunal admits.

"Because no other Celebi has gotten involved in taking sides out of fear of making it worse!" Serena points out.

"If any Celebi takes sides, they will do it without the support of their leaders!" The Tribunal decides before a stunned Serena.

"My mom just said that Serena is welcome in our home." Crystal told everyone.

"Thank you and have a good day." They said and left them alone.

"Are you alright?" Crystal asked.

"I'm going to be exiled from my own Celebi Community." Serena says in shock before passing out.


	47. Amy Ketchum remembers!

A black haired teenager watched as the Pokemopolitin researchers rechecked that her new Poke'Dex was working right and because it was built after the design that her mother brought from the future, they were taking all day to make sure the programming was integrated with their own.

Amy Ketchum was unconsciously running her fingers through her black hair in boredom as she wanders the laboratory corridors, watching the scientists work with all the computers and chemicals as she walks past unnoticed by everyone there. As weird as it seemed to her that none of the working staff appeared to be aware of her at all, she desired something more entertaining than watching the dull research projects around her provided.

Amy thought about how Mew personally arranged for Ash Ketchum to be sent into the past to find some way of communicating with his Pikachu and the invention of the first Translation Matrix was the end result. Team Rocket blamed both Ash Ketchum and Mew for Humans learning to comprehend their own Poke'mon for the first time in recorded history.

Mew had been burned to death when Team Rocket torched her Tree of Beggining to the ground with her still inside it and Ash Ketchum was having his honeymoon at New Bark Town with Misty when the Team Rocket Empire invaded the Johto Region! Amy's parents had ended up running for their lives with everyone else that day and Team Rocket never stopped hunting her family!

Amy tried to block out that knowledge from her mind by thinking of something else, anything else to keep from crying at how unfair the world had been to her family and instead the tears started falling as she hides under the shade of a tree outside.

Finally able to bring herself back under control, Amy Ketchum released her Bulbasaur from its Poke'Ball and smiled a hello to it. Bulbasaur realized she had been upset right away and went to her side to cheer her up the best it could.


	48. Cultural changes for the Pokemopolitins!

"My story begins in a time long past and equally long forgotten, when Humans and Poke'mon lived in harmony with each other. They each lived life according to their own beliefs and rules, and each respected the beliefs and rules of the other. Some Poke'mon helped Humans out of their own free will, as Humans likewise occasionally helped Poke'mon, but there was no ownership. There was no such thing as a Poke'mon Battle, and although conflict still existed and the world was not perfect, there was never the idea of inferiority that exists today, that Humans are dominant over Poke'mon. Poke'mon were not exploited as they are now."

"With the invention of the Poke'Ball, all of this changed. Its invention was done by mistake. However this mistake turned out to be a wealthy one, and soon people everywhere were shouting for their own products. It turned into a new sport and then, a lifestyle. The first Poke'mon Trainers were born, making it their life's aim to capture and train as many Poke'mon as they could, changing irrevocably the symbiotic relationship between people and Poke'mon.

"The Humans ruled over the Poke'mon for a long time, eventually becoming entirely reliant on them. They exchanged their old electricity systems in favour of Poke'mon powered generators; they used Poke'mon in agriculture, for entertainment, communication, transportation, virtually anything and everything was done with the help of their Poke'mon. The Humans flourished from the work of their slaves, and exploitation of Poke'mon grew.

"Finally there came a time when the Poke'mon had had enough. They revolted to slaughter their Poke'mon Trainers first, their enslavers, and anyone else who stood in their way. Good Poke'mon Trainers were killed as well, along with the few Poke'mon who dared to stand up for them. It was a massacre. The people were helpless to defend themselves against their own weapons. Eventually the Humans abandoned their towns and cities as they fled the wrath of the Poke'mon.

That is when the Celebi Collective came to save the Humans and herd them into the Kanto Region to start over.

"They tried to rebuild, but at first it seemed impossible. They had been reliant on Poke'mon power for so long that they were utterly helpless on their own. But slowly they regained the technology of the past, and very slowly they began to establish normal life once more. Of course, they could never attain the fabulous lifestyle they had previously enjoyed, but they survived. Humanity struggled on. Children were born, and those children grew up with a strong respect for the natural world around them, especially the Poke'mon. Both sides began to forgive and forget.

"However with the invention of the Poke'Ball, this cycle kept repeating itself until even the Pokemopolitins had enough of the needless bloodshed and decided to find out why it was happening. They made DNA Archives of every kind of Poke'mon species looking for an illness or anything else that might cause this aggressive behavior, but without the ability to understand the Poke'mon Languages, they never found out for certain what was really going on!

In the end they built their Lapras shaped Starships and cloned new Poke'mon to start over on another planet while the researchers built Pokemopolis to keep studying the Poke'mon Behavioral Cycles for clues to what was really going on.

A huge Alakazam and Gengar Poke'mon Battle caused by a growth hormone mishap delayed their progress until a solution was found so their search for answers can continue.

Serena finshed telling the history of the last timeline to Crystal as the teenage Mew listened in amazement to her.

With Misty Ketchum's family in the past having the Poke'mon Translation Matrix being studied, Cultural changes in Pokemopolitin Societies were slowly being made to prevent the subjection of their whole Poke'mon environments.


	49. The Celebi Council explains itself!

The green crystalline building known as the Celebi Defense Center continues to hold itself together as the meeting place for the Celebi Defense Council while they watched history shift before their very eyes.

The Pokemopolitin Empire had the Poke'mon Translation Matrix being studied 600 years before it was even created and Team Rocket were still in the future making slaves of everyone in a war that was uncertain at best!

The Trainer's Army might be organized against Poke'mon rebellions in the past with Misty Ketchum as their leader, but the Celebi Council feared Team Rocket invading the past more because the technological stagnation in their future made it easier to steal advancements in the past without it changing their own history.

The Poke'mon purges against Human enslavement had damaged cultural development and the Team Rocket Empire was using the chaos to steal blueprints from the past to help their war in the future.

The Celebi Communities watched and debated what to do about it.

"We can't wipe out the whole Human species just to stop Team Rocket or we become as bad as they are!" Naomi points out.

"Opposition to Human rule caused a power vacuum that Team Rocket noticed and went into hiding until they were too strong to be stopped. They help rebuild the Pokemopolitin Civilization and retaliated against the Poke'mon World." Another Celebi reminds her looking uneasy while the others nod in agreement.

"We needed someone to stop Team Rocket so we searched history until we found someone with the skills to do it for us." The Third Celebi stated looking to the rest of them worriedly.

"We went to Mew for help and she picked Ash Ketchum to assist her in stopping Team Rocket from taking control of the whole planet. She made a deal to send Ash and his Pikachu into the past with her, then return everyone before anyone noticed what they were up to. The Poke'mon Translation Matrix appeared in Pallet Town a month later and Team Rocket went to war with Mew's Poke'mon Armies trying to stop it." The First Celebi takes over talking for the other two.

"Ash Ketchum created the Trainer's Army to protect both Mew and the Earth from Team Rocket's control! He died fighting them because of our warning!?!" Naomi snaps at them in shocked realization.

"We did what we could to stop both Human and Poke'mon Communities from being conquered by Team Rocket, even if our plans backfired on us because they used themselves as bait instead of building their own Defense Network!" The Celebi Council defends themselves against Naomi's remarks.

"Did you really think that using Humans as cannon fodder would change anything?" Naomi asked in disbelief.

"We had to do something to defend ourselves!" They replied smirking at her.


	50. The Next Ash Ketchum Begins His Story!

"You're not eloping with Misty!" Delia Ketchum proclaimed after she found out about her son's plans and made sure they didn't try to leave town together without her knowing about it.

Underage marriages might be a common occurrence inside the Pokemopolitin Empire, but so were runaway teenagers and her son wasn't becoming another statistic if Delia Ketchum had anything to say about it.

The Cerulean City's Poke'mon Gym was next door to Delia Ketchum's apartment building as Ash and Misty stormed into the living room together. They were both tired and unable to sneak past Delia who thought she knew what was best for them.

The Witness Protection Program might have moved them into Cerulean City for safety, but they didn't count on the Ketchum family moving beside the news coverage of Misty's older sisters doing their swimming relay races next door to them.

Ash and Misty watched the swimming contest on the news. Violet and Daisy were fighting for the lead while Lily was swimming in the middle of a horde following them. Misty was cheering her family on while watching the race on the television.

Mew frowned thinking how she had lost her cool after being told that Team Rocket had killed her in the last timeline and the Celebi Defense Council wouldn't allow her to leave until she calmed herself down. Learning that she was burned to death didn't help Mew relax, although it ensured she had nightmares about it later on and demands to know the real reason they dragged her into meeting millions of Celebi Councilors squabbling over what to do if Team Rocket finds them.

Some wanted to scatter across time while others wanted to defend their homes when Team Rocket showed up.

Mew watched the Fight or Flight reactions to just Team Rocket's name play across the Council's faces while wondering why she was there in the first place.


	51. More Family Arguments!

"You're not eloping with Misty and that is final!" Delia Ketchum proclaimed again trying to make her 10 year old son understand that underage marriages were a bad idea and that she was never going to allow it to happen.

"Misty's older sisters can help pay for a real wedding." Ash points out to his mother as she shakes her head at the idea.

"Your missing the point of waiting to marry each other. You'll be financially dependent on the Cerulean Poke'mon Gym for money if you do this and your dream of being a Poke'mon Master will have to be put on hold also." Delia tried to reason with her son and talk him out of starting a family without being able to support them.

"Being in that hospital gave me the rare chance to sort out my feelings and now that I know that I'm in love with Misty, she became more important than becoming a Poke'mon Master will ever be!" Ash explains himself.

Misty was sure her older sisters would adore the idea of her running their Poke'mon Gym for them, because they had been trying to talk her into it for three years without any luck and now she could blackmail them into paying for her first wedding in exchange for running the Cerulean Gym.

After years of living in the shadows of her beautiful sisters, Misty finally had them fighting over her "Poke'mon Battling Skills" and the Poke'mon League's approval of the Cerulean Gym to help pay all their utilities.

Celebi felt Ash's future fragment away from frequent friendships that were predetermined to happen and witnessed their descendants vanish in a domino effect as the result.

Brock never getting married because he had to save his family from falling apart on his own.

May and Drew trying to stop Team Aqua from flooding the world along side Team Magma.

Gary Oak drowning on the luxury cruise liner called the Saint Anne before his daughter is even born.

Misty dealing with a distraught sister when Gary's death is announced on the news.

Celebi watched each future outcome before flying off to warn Mew of what she had seen.


	52. Gary Oak and the new timeline!

News that Ash Ketchum had cancelled going to the Pewter City's Poke'mon Gym surprised the Celebi Defense Council while Gary Oak ran into Flint, still trying to sell him "Souvenir Rocks" to his cheerleader squad.

"How much you asking for this whole collection here?" Gary asked while frowning at having discovered that a female geologist was in his cheering squad and he was now buying rocks for her.

"Marcy, what do you think of this one?" Gary asked looking very boredly at another rock.

"If we hurry, then your new rock collections can be organized before my big Gym Battle tomorrow and we can all go out for pizza after I win the Pewter City Badge!" Gary Oak announced to his followers and pays the bewildered Flint who stared at him wondering if Brock had any clue that a group of female cheerleaders would be showing up with the next challenger to face him.

Flint worried about his son getting distracted and makes plans to observe discretely from the bleachers to put his mind at ease.

"I don't believe this! That rock selling conartist is Brock's father and he has a huge family!" Gary told himself in shock.

Flint's disguise fell off during Pidgey's Gust and Sand attacks against Geodude and his whole family swarmed him.


	53. Remembering old debts!

"It is time that they both remember what you did for them." The Celebi Defense Council stated to Mew who nods her understanding and vanished back into history while the Celebi consider their next plan of action.

Ash and Misty were still trying to get Delia Ketchum to support their marriage plans, while she was stalling for time with reasons why they are too young to be starting a family.

Financially the Sensational Sisters can provide for them both, but Parenting Classes still had to be arranged to teach them what to expect and with Team Rocket still searching for the Ketchum family, would it be safe to even get married without someone coming to kill them all during it?

All three of them suddenly grabbed their heads in pain and collapsed screaming.

Ash wakes up first, trembling and muttering to himself in shock. Stupid nightmares about being eaten alive still replaying themselves inside his brain as Pikachu nuzzles against him in support of his terrorized Trainer.

Misty recalls watching Ash being torn apart by the ravenous flock of Spearow, ending up in the hospital and looking after his grieving Pikachu while begging Mew to undo Ash Ketchum's death.

Misty groggily pulls herself awake to find Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu crying together in a shared hug. She let out a sigh of relief at them both being alive before realizing how disturbed they looked and went to comfort them.

Delia Ketchum was so relieved that her son was alive that she ignored that Misty was even there and started a group hug between the four of them.

Mew smiled at how families came together to face traumatic memories and rejoiced as the Ketchum family did at the same time, knowing that both Ash and Misty Ketchum understand who changed history so they can be together.

They are indebted to Mew and she has chosen her price, but are they willing to pay it or will she have to force them into it?

Mew has returned their memories from the last timeline and the choice to repay their debt is now in their own hands.


	54. Family History in the Mew Province!

"What do you want?" A blond and very irritated duplicate of Misty demanded outside the Cerulean City Gym.

"I was wondering if you can help me?" A confused and hungry looking Pikachu Trainer asked her.

"Are you telling me that I interrupted a hot shower, so that I can listen to you begging for my money in a bathrobe?" The blond female demanded in rage at the terrified teenager who gulps in surprise at her outburst before falling over.

"You're pathetic and your poor Pikachu is going to starve to death if I throw you back into the streets!" She yelled at him and dragged them both inside with her in frustration. After filling bowls of Poke'mon food and cereal for both of them, she sat down to eat across from the bewildered Poke'mon Trainer.

"What is your name?" She finally asked between eating her cereal and staring at him.

"Travis Ketchum and thanks for the meal." He replied and went back to eating.

"Hey Daisy, have you been stealing my clothes again?" Violet asked offhand as she walked into the room.

"No, Lily raids your closet more than I do and say hello to our new guest." Daisy replied.

"Like wow, where has this cutie been all my life?" Violet asked herself aloud and started throwing herself at the bewildered ten year old looking at Daisy to save him.

Daisy Waterflower was 14 years old and being the oldest, her two younger sisters normally looked to her for advice on almost everything. Lily and Violet will be getting their first Poke'mon from Professor Oak tomorrow morning, while now they appear to be fighting over Travis Ketchum's fear of commitment to dating.


	55. Searching for answers!

"Alright, now that my sisters have finally gone to bed, will you tell me what is upsetting you and why your trying to hide it?" Daisy asked Travis Ketchum as he looks miserable.

"My dad left the Orange Archipelago Region to start over with another woman in the Kanto Region and I came to find out why my mother left him in the first place, because she will not tell me the reason! He supported us and she divorced him without telling her own children why she was doing it!" He tearfully tells her and Daisy wonders why she wanted to know in the first place, because she does not have a clue how to make this better without knowing the whole story behind his pain.

"I'll go with you to find the answers." Daisy promised with pity in her eyes.


	56. Misty's History in the Mew Province!

"Everyone get out here quick!" Lily screamed outside.

"What is going on?" Daisy and Violet ask before staring in horror at what is happening in front of them.

Misty is crawling into the mouth of their mother's sleeping Gyarados and her three older sisters are still staring in shock at her doing it before they start to stampede over to save their baby sister from being eaten alive.

The Gyarados vomits Misty out and she cried her lungs out while her older sisters are in their argument over who should have been watching her in the first place!


	57. New Celebi in Pewter City!

Daisy still felt sick, but she wasn't confused now.

"Why am I in a Poke'mon Center?" Daisy asked herself.

"Considering how sick I feel, maybe being here is a good thing." She decided quickly before going back to bed.

Nurse Joy keeps checking on the strange Celebi every few hours for signs of improvement and smiled when at last she saw some happening.

The cheering children entering her Poke'mon Center turned out to be Flint's kids with both Brock and Flint trying to calm them down together without any luck doing it.

Nurse Joy sighed before she went over to help manage the loud horde in the Lobby while the strange Celebi woke up again.


	58. Mew's Mission Begins!

Mew wanted Poke'mon to have a voice in how their planet was governed, but didn't know how to go about doing it!

The next day she found out that her future self was killed by Team Rocket for helping to create the first Translation Matrix that allowed Humans to understand what their Poke'mon said to them and Mew had screamed her head off in front of the thousands of worried Celebi because of that event.

Mew knew that the Pokemopolitins were obsessive about keeping their Poke'mon from exploring the galaxy without them and she understood their fears of invaders, but Poke'mon can defend themselves.

Mew just sighed knowing that their xenophobia would fade away over time and she had other things to think about anyway.

The Poke'mon License allowed Human Trainers to acclimate to the world with their first Poke'mon at their side, but how was Mew going to prepare her Ash Ketchum for something that even she didn't understand without help?

"How did I help create this Translation Matrix in the last timeline and who should I go to for help first?" Mew asked herself.

Professor Samuel Oak was closer, but Professor Rowan might be more useful since he had no starting Poke'mon Trainers to look after yet!


	59. Meeting Professor Rowan!

Professor Rowan was looking at the Poke'mon Habitation Changes and their birth rates inside the Sinnoh Region when Mew teleports above him.

"I guess I'm just going to have to delay sending out more Poke'mon Trainers for a few monthes until I find the cause of this!" Professor Rowan told himself sadly before he left to get some sleep.

"Ash and Misty Ketchum, since I have to wait for Professor Rowan to finish his nap anyway, I'll set my plan into action ahead of schedule!" Mew said smiling to herself.

"My Destiny Bond will link our minds and lifespans together, so if the great Team Rocket Empire really wants to kill me, they must deal with my Ketchum Lovebirds dying with me! Let the war games begin!" Mew challenged history to stop her from surviving the new timeline.


	60. Exploring the Mew Province!

Lily and Violet were getting ready to go to Pallet Town while Daisy Waterflower was giving the babysitter her cell phone number.

Travis Ketchum stared at Misty worriedly after he learned that she was almost eaten by that sleeping Gyarados while he was asleep with his Pikachu inside and felt horrible because of it.

"I'm not going to allow anyone else to suffer if I can prevent it next time!" Travis Ketchum vows to himself quietly and left at Daisy's side for Pallet Town to begin his first trip into the Kanto Region to find the answers about his family's past.


	61. The Celebi Defense Council Debates!

"Humanity is too contradictory to decide their preservation or eradication by ourselves! We need every Celebi citizen to vote on the issue of allowing Humanity to wipe themselves out or providing Celebi to interfere with this outcome before it gets out of hand!" The thirteenth Celebi Councilor yelled to the rest of the Defense Council as they murmur to themselves over the idea.

"We had the Celebi Shrines built as shelters for the Humans during the Poke'mon Rebellions to preserve both sides from annihilating each other and if we allowed the bloodshed to happen, we lose everything that the Celebi Collective has been planning to achieve!" Another Celebi Councilor stated in defense of their morality and more murmurs were heard.


	62. Mew's choice!

"Mew did what?" They demanded together.

"Mew has started a Destiny Bond with two Humans without telling us about it. She also left for Professor Rowan's Laboratory and is still there." The Celebi repeats his report to the Celebi Council looking worriedly at their shocked reactions.

"We need to make a new plan because of this development." Someone said to the rest of the Celebi Council and a large debate started about what to do about it.

"We must protect Humanity now or Mew will die with them, as they wipe themselves out in the nuclear war against the Team Rocket Empire. The Humans endanger nature itself with their wars and their fights to the death cause more destruction than even they realize!" The Celebi proclaims while everyone of them looks sick at the true meaning behind this statement. The children of both Human Trainers and their Poke'mon will die defending their homes with many of the wild Poke'mon never finding their offspring alive again.


	63. Chaos hits Cerulean City!

Delia Ketchum was hugging and kissing her son like he would vanish at any moment. Hours later the very hyper mother had calmed herself down and Misty had not been any less excited that Ash Ketchum was alive.

Ash took comfort from the normal obsessiveness that his mother gave over his safety after the nightmare he just had about the flock of Spearow wanting to eat him! Ash shivers at the thought before smiling at both his mom and Misty hopefully. Maybe his luck is changing for the better.

"Attention everyone! Team Rocket is attacking the Cerulean Police Station! Evacuation Procedure for Cerulean City has now been enacted! Repeat, the Evacuation Procedure for Cerulean City has now been enacted!"

"Repeat, the Evacuation Procedure for Cerulean City has now been enacted! Gather your belongings and proceed to Pewter City immediately!"


	64. Refugee Shelters in Pewter City!

Nurse Joy was annoyed because her Pewter City Poke'mon Center was being turned into a Refugee Shelter by the Police Department, without telling her what was going on until the last second and turning her place of work into more stress than she wanted to deal with! First that strange Celebi shows up and now Team Rocket starts attacking cities in the Kanto Region demanding that the government surrender to them.

The world was falling apart and Nurse Joy just wanted her peaceful boredom back.

Brock and Flint were taking in some of the displaced people, but Nurse Joy hated being overworked without having anyone to help her.

Ash, Misty and Delia Ketchum were asleep in the Pewter City Poke'mon Gym with hundreds of homeless Cerulean Citizens that the Poke'mon Center didn't have room for.


	65. Daisy the Celebi!

Daisy still felt sick, but she wasn't confused now.

"Why am I in a Poke'mon Center?" Daisy asked herself.

"Considering how sick I feel, maybe being here is a good thing." She decided quickly before going back to bed.

Nurse Joy keeps checking on the strange Celebi every few hours for signs of improvement and smiled when at last she saw some happening.

The cheering children entering her Poke'mon Center turned out to be Flint's kids with both Brock and Flint trying to calm them down together without any luck doing it.

Nurse Joy sighed before she went over to help manage the loud horde in the Lobby.

"I'm in Pewter City." Daisy noticed as she began orientation with her antenna and watched Brock's family distract Nurse Joy from what she was doing. She hovers next to the door to the Lobby with amusement while she watched the kids play with blocks and toy trains.

"Good old Brock, family man and peacekeeper to the world at large." Daisy the Celebi remarked and starts to explore the empty room she was in with curiosity. Beds, medical equipment and some romance book that Nurse Joy left behind.

"Well, after saving both Ash and Misty Ketchum from Team Rocket, I might as well read something to take my mind off my bad luck. First hundreds of Poke'mon Watchers everywhere I look and then I might have changed history, but I'll fix that later." Daisy tells herself.


	66. Serena the Celebi!

"Where am I?" Serena asked as she woke up.

"You are at your new home." Crystal tells her.

"You have been passed out on our couch ever since you got here, my mother still thinks you are sick because of it, but you will be feeling fine and I can show you around the neighborhood later." Crystal explains to her.

Serena blinks tiredly and said thank you to Crystal before going back to sleep.

"She fell asleep again." Crystal's mom stated watching them both worriedly.

"She is not contagious, please try to relax mother." Crystal remarked.

"That Celebi will not die under my care!" Her mother said worriedly.

"Her name is Serena and she will be fine." Crystal responds and left for bed herself.


	67. Terrorist Actions!

Nurse Ilona Joy had a long day looking after the displaced people at her Poke'mon Center. She hoped her family would send a replacement to work at the Poke'mon Center soon, because she wanted to sleep in her own bed to relax herself.

Cerulean City was evacuated as the Police swarmed the area with Tear Gas Bombs to stop Team Rocket. The evil grunts had hidden inside buildings armed with both rifles and rocket launchers.

Team Rocket had attacked the Cerulean Police Station with a truck ramming into the building and the Team Rocket grunts shooting their way in with explosives. None of the officers had much warning and end up fighting for their lives against the Team Rocket Terrorists that invaded their city!


	68. Police Pursuit!

Cerulean City was an evacuated war zone as the Police forces searched for the Team Rocket trouble makers. Some had been captured and others were killed when the Swat Teams tried to restore order to the chaos around them.

The lunatics had stolen Police Cars and blown up the Police Station during their escape. The Swat Teams had chased the Team Rocket members that fled on foot into abandoned buildings while the rest of the Police Officers went after the getaway cars into the city.

With both the Police and Team Rocket firing at each other from their vehicles, the damage to the city streets made driving difficult.

Blown up fireplugs flood the roads with water and the crashed Police Cars delay both sides in the confusion.

The Team Rocket gangsters scatter into apartment buildings as they fortify them with barricades and head to the fire escapes on the top floors to check for escape routes into other buildings to avoid the cops.

The Police regroup as they wait for the Swat Teams to catch up with them.


	69. Sleeping in the Pewter Gym!

"Gary, what are you doing here?" Ash Ketchum asked.

"I can't get my rematch because they turned their Poke'mon Gym into a Refugee Shelter!" Gary Oak explains.

"I'm staying at this Refugee Shelter with my mom!" Ash snaps at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know that!" Gary apologized.

"I'll talk to Brock and see what I can do about your rematch later." Ash offers tiredly.

"Thanks, Ash. I'll be at the Poke'mon Center." Gary said as he left.

"I'm going back to bed before anything else happens." Ash decided as he returned to his shared bedroom.


	70. Gary's Rematch, Part 1!

"Gary, Gary, Gary!!!" His cheerleaders cried in excitement as the rematch began.

"Go, Geodude." Brock proclaims as his first Poke'mon was sent out.

"Bulbasaur, Leech Seed." Gary orders.

"Geodude, Harden and then Tackle it!" Brock orders in response.

"Bulbasaur, evade and use Vine Whip!" Gary tells his Poke'mon.

Geodude Tackles during Bulbasaur's Vine Whip and Bulbasaur goes flying as it does Razor Leaf from the air in a blind panic.

Geodude dodges the wild aim easily as Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to propel itself upwards before it crashed while Gary smiled knowingly.

Brock stared at the Bulbasaur that ricochets off the Gym walls wondering what is going on when Bulbasaur dives at his Geodude from the air.

"Geodude, evade to the left now!" Brock yells in surprise.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, I'm also calling Nurse Joy before we continue the match." Flint told everyone.

"Bulbasaur, are you alright?" Gary Oak asked worriedly. Bulbasaur is wobbling around dazedly towards Gary's voice.


	71. Gary's Rematch, Part 2!

"Your Bulbasaur will be fine in two days, but if you keep up with this reckless behavior, you might endanger more than your Poke'mon because of it." Nurse Dolly Joy said to Gary Oak.

"Your very lucky that I was going to visit my cousin at the Poke'mon Center when this happened!" Nurse Joy remarked in a upset tone.

"I'll be watching your rematch while my Chansey help build the First Aid Tent over there!" Nurse Joy points out before she left.

"Geodude and I are ready to continue the match whenever you are." Brock told Gary Oak who nods back at him.

"The Three on Three Poke'mon Battle will now continue!" Flint announced to the crowds.

"Rattata, Quick Attack." Gary Oak orders to everyone's surprise.

"What is Gary doing?" Ash Ketchum asked himself in confusion.

"Geodude, Defense Curl." Brock orders thinking that something is going on that he can't see.

"Rattata, use your Iron Tail and Quick Attack together." Gary Oak commands.

Rattata hits Geodude with great speed and a glowing tail.

"Another Quick Attack!" Gary yells as everyone watches the Rattata beat the Geodude with a type disadvantage.

"Wow!!!" Ash and Misty say together.

"The score is tied one to one." Flint announced to the crowds.

"Graveler, go!" Brock sends out next.

"Rollout Attack now!" Brock commands watchful.

"Ice Beam Attack!" Gary Oak told his Rattata. Rattata fired the Ice Beam at Graveler from the mouth.

The Rollout Attack changes direction because of the weight of the frozen Graveler bounces to the side and dropped like a stone into the nearest wall. Graveler shakes off the ice and charged at Rattata using Double Team.

"Focus Punch!" Brock commands as Rattata evades Graveler's Double Team the best it can.


	72. Gary's Rematch, Part 3!

"Focus Punch!" Brock repeats as Rattata fired another Ice Beam at Graveler and missed.

The Focus Punch and Ice Beam hit both Poke'mon.

"Both Poke'mon are unable to battle and the score is tied two to two." Flint announced to the crowds.

"Pidgey, use Gust on that Onix." Gary Oak commands unwilling to back down.

"Onix, use Bind on the Pidgey." Brock yelled back.

"Pidgey, use Rest now!" Gary Oak yelled over the cheering for him.

"Onix, Bind the Pidgey." Brock orders worriedly.

Pidgey wakes up and uses Steel Wing on Onix to Brock's surprise.

"Sand Attack and Gust together!" Gary Oak commands and a sandstorm hits Onix.

"Onix, use Rage!" Brock orders as he realized he was being played with and strikes back harder.

Onix faints and Brock hands over the Boulder Badge to Gary Oak.

"I only have two Poke'mon able to defend me and the other two need a Poke'mon Center." Gary Oak noticed right away.

"You only had four Poke'mon?!! No wonder you fought so hard to win!!!" Brock proclaims in shock.


	73. Discovering the mystery!

Gary Oak watched with amazement as the Celebi teleports next to Brock and asked him what was going on.

"You missed a Gym Battle." Ash Ketchum stated being the only one not shocked by meeting a legendary Poke'mon since he meet Mew already and everyone else was too surprised to respond yet.

"Who won?" Daisy the Celebi asked while looking around.

"Gary Oak won against Brock." Ash answers and the Celebi paused in thought.

"You don't have any Gym Badges for yourself yet, do you Ash Ketchum?" The green legendary asked worriedly.

"Team Rocket is invading the Kanto Region and I needed to hide before I'm ready to start my Poke'mon journey anyway." Ash remarked.

"Your inexperience might be your undoing if you are not more careful." The Celebi remarked and floated deeper into Brock's Gym as everyone watched her movements until she enters the kitchen.

"Does anyone know what is going on here?" Flint asked puzzled.

"A Celebi is eating your food." Misty points out and everyone looks more bewildered at this realization.

"Does anyone know why that Celebi is even here in the first place?" Brock asked getting worried.

"She warns Ash to be more careful and floated into the kitchen." Gary Oak replied and everyone looked puzzled again.

"Why would a Celebi come to Pewter City and how did she know my name?" Brock asked himself.

"Celebi can time travel, she must have ran into you before and still remembers you." Gary explains looking curiously at everyone else for clues to what is really going on.


	74. The Madness Begins!

Ash Ketchum wanted to do something special for his anniversary gift to Misty and finding out how to communicate with his Pikachu about old times would surprise her at both how thoughtful and inventive he can be.

Misty had gotten into Oceanology after Ash became the Leader of the Vermilion Gym and the Defender of the Thunder Badges.

Misty Ketchum had given her Cerulean Gym to Gary Oak to start her new profession and Ash was supportive.

Ash bought Misty her own boat for their last anniversary and she got him that Celebi Egg from the Hoenn Region.

How Misty got her hands on a Celebi Egg in the Hoenn Region still confused Ash, but Mew was looking into it for him and nothing else happened to make him distrust his wife because of it.

Misty even named the Egg after her sister Daisy and Ash raised it with his other Poke'mon for two years. Mew had came back to tell him that the Celebi Egg was a late wedding gift, but never told him who was behind it or why someone thought that he needed his own Celebi in the first place.

Ash put his worries aside and left to see Professor Oak about working on his anniversary gift for Misty.


	75. The Time Loop Begins!

Ash Ketchum told Professor Samuel Oak about his idea to build a translation device for Humans to understand their Poke'mon and he learns that they didn't know enough about Poke'mon Languages to make it work.

Ash was disappointed and news of his idea spread among the Poke'mon staying at the Oak Laboratories. Rumors of a Human Trainer looking for something to help translate Poke'mon Languages reached the Legendary Poke'mon themselves as they debated how to find out more about it.

Lugia and Ho-Oh searched by air for where the rumors came from, Mew and Entei organized the Wild Poke'mon together to reassure everyone that they will learn the truth behind the rumors spreading across the planet.

Mew had seen Ash Ketchum risk himself in her battle with Mewtwo and when everyone confirmed he was the Human Trainer that the rumors were about, she decided to trust him to open the lines of communication between Human and Poke'mon for them!

Mew would contact Ash Ketchum herself and assist him to build a translation device for Humans to understand their Poke'mon.


	76. Prototypes and outcomes!

Ash Ketchum and Professor Samuel Oak were surprised that Mew wanted to assist them with the translation device for Humans to understand their Poke'mon.

Learning that Poke'mon spread rumors about their plans shocked them, but with Mew helping to translate for them, they worked hard to develop their prototype translation device and Misty got to meet Mew in person for her anniversary gift.

Pikachu stared proudly at the device that Ash helped create and thanked Mew for everything she did.

News of Professor Oak testing a new invention had many Researchers asking what it was and when it will be finished.


	77. The truth about Serena!

"You are awake! I'll get the Orange Juice! Stay right there!" The female Mew proclaims and vanished from sight as Serena sighed to herself.

"Why does she think I'm sick?" Serena asked herself in frustration. A hour later she began to pout with a thermometer in her mouth.

"Ok, now I believe you are not sick, but you still look miserable!" Crystal's mother stated worriedly.

"My own Celebi Community thinks I am irresponsible because I want all Celebi to help the Human and Poke'mon species to coexistence." Serena explains her point to the larger Mew Parent.

"Humans enslaved the Poke'mon on their own planets and instead of allowing them to be wiped out, the Celebi Collective argued that the Humans need to learn from both their own mistakes and their own histories before they can travel the stars again. That is why Humans are called into their regions where the Celebi can move their cities to where they want them to start over at. It is safer when the Humans vanish with their cities and nature rebuilds itself." Crystal's mother told her.

"I understand the Poke'mon feel safer when the Humans vanish, but the leftovers are forced to rebuild their civilization, even when they are the only Humans left on the planet!" Serena argued.

"As long as the Humans are under Celebi protection, they can be transported anywhere in the universe without anyone going after them. Most of the Poke'mon wanted them slaughtered at the time and when the Celebi Collective offers to buy the whole Pokemopolitin civilization from them. The Poke'mon agreed quickly and the Humans vanished to planets under the control of the Celebi Government." She points out the history of the Celebi Collective to Serena who frowns at her.

"My Celebi Government is going to use the Humans as cannon fodder against the Team Rocket Empire instead of fighting themselves! Preparing all the Poke'mon Trainers to die in our place is wrong and I will not go along with it!" Serena insists.

"I can see why your own government exiled you for your ideas!" The Mew agreed with herself.


	78. Serena starts over!

Yasmin frowned at Serena.

"Just try to stay out of trouble." Yasmin told Serena before going to fix lunch.

"Mom, how are you getting along with Serena?" Crystal asked worriedly.

"Every little thing is under control and doing fine." Yasmin replied.

"Serena, you ok?" Crystal asked.

"Fine." Serena replied.

"Mother is a control freak, don't take it personally because she rules the whole planet and she already agreed to adopt you in the first place." Crystal stated truthfully to Serena who looks very surprised.

"Empress Yasmin of the Mew Republic is my mother. Get used to it because we agreed to adopt you into our family." Crystal told Serena and frowned at her shocked reaction.

"Are you the only Celebi that has no clue who the runs this planet or did you avoid watching interstellar news all your life?" Yasmin asked and Serena passed out from bewilderment.


	79. The beginnings of Samuel Oak!

The Poke'mon Professor Oliver Oak listened as his son Samuel Oak told him all about meeting Ash Ketchum in the future.

His daughter Delia Oak was watching the landscape around them as the three of them went camping together.

Sam had his Charmeleon guarding their Campgrounds while his sister was exploring the area with her Bulbasaur.

"Dad is doing his Mineral Survey and I got the firewood to cook the marshmallows." Delia said as she walked into view.

Samuel and Delia Oak started cooking the marshmallows far enough away from their tents to avoid burning everything to the ground as they started eating together. Samuel started telling his younger sister about meeting Ash, Misty and Brock as they were eating.

Delia listened and asked lots of questions about how he ran into the Celebi that he described to her. Sammy even showed her his sketchbook as he described Celebi and pointed to the pictures he made of it.

"Kids! The news said that Pallet Town has vanished!" Poke'mon Professor Oliver Oak proclaims in confusion.

"What? Our mother was in Pallet Town! Where is she?" The children demanded and Professor Oak cried uncertainly.

Cities and Towns all over the Kanto Region had vanished without a trace leaving thousands of Poke'mon Trainers orphaned.

The Johto Region was taking most of the orphans in, but many were camping out together while searching for clues to what was going on around them. The three members of the Oak family joined the search, providing their skills to help look after everyone while organizing their finding into facts instead of speculating in circles.


	80. Rebuilding the Kanto Region!

Rebuilding Pallet Town with resources from the Johto Region was hard after the towns and cities disappeared overnight. The construction crews had no place else to go and started looking for food nearby.

Orphaned Poke'mon Trainers left towards the Kanto and Orange Archipelago Regions looking for food also.

Professor Oliver Oak organized the adults into picking fruit and building Log Cabins for everyone else in the Kanto Region.

The Wild Poke'mon had left the Kanto Region for the Johto Region and Professor Oak noticed that the Kanto Region was now empty of all Wild Poke'mon altogether.

Mildred the Mew felt the Humans being teleported off the planet and sighed in relief that the Celebi Council kept their word.

Why the Celebi Collective wanted to buy the Human Civilization didn't matter when a war between Human and Poke'mon inhabitants had been averted from happening. Mildred was tired of Poke'mon being enslaved by Humans who don't see them as their equals and was looking forward to starting over without the fear of bloodshed between them.


	81. Poke'mon Training Restarts!

Samuel Oak had followed in the profession of his father to become a Poke'mon Professor and his sister Delia Oak was dating some Jason Ketchum in the Orange Archipelago Region.

Pallet Town and the rest of the Kanto Region was rebuilt from blueprints left behind by the Safari Zone Warden that was still there to everyone's surprise when all the major populations were gone.

The fact that only a handful of buildings in the middle of nowhere were left when whole cities vanished was making it hard to know what resources they had at first, but over the years the Pokemopolitins rebuilt the Johto and Hoenn Regions as well to start over with.

Flint from the new Pewter City started his travels with a Bulbasaur as Samuel Oak and his Charizard watched how the new Poke'mon Trainers were doing from the air.

The teenaged Sammy Oak was riding on his Charizard while reporting how well the new Poke'mon Trainers were doing by his radio. Binoculars in one hand and the Radio in the other as he had to save some of them from Beedrill Swarms or Flocks of Spearow Poke'mon that chased the beginners around.


	82. Monitor System for the Kanto Region!

Samuel Oak watched the new Poke'mon Trainers learn from their mistakes and told the Poke'mon Centers where the stragglers were at in case the Police Department needed to send search parties to find them later on. The job was boredom, but someone had to monitor the new Poke'mon Trainers in case of injury or lose of direction in the wilderness.

Without their computers to track the Poke'Dex Homing Beacons with, the Oak Family had to send the Older Poke'mon Trainers to help mentor the younger ones that needed it and make sure everyone found the next Poke'mon Gym without getting malnourished looking for it.


	83. The Mystery Continues!

"Your inexperience might be your undoing if you are not more careful." The Celebi remarked and floated deeper into Brock's Gym as everyone watched her movements until she enters the kitchen.

"Does anyone know what is going on here?" Flint asked puzzled.

"A Celebi is eating your food." Misty points out and everyone looks more bewildered at this realization.

"Does anyone know why that Celebi is even here in the first place?" Brock asked getting worried.

"She warns Ash to be more careful and floated into the kitchen." Gary Oak replied and everyone looked puzzled again.

"Why would a Celebi come to Pewter City and how did she know my name?" Brock asked himself.

"Celebi can time travel, she must have ran into you before and still remembers you." Gary explains looking curiously at everyone else for clues to what is really going on.

Daisy the Celebi had been raised by Misty Ketchum and her husband Ash Ketchum since she was just a Poke'mon Egg. The Team Rocket Empire was troubling both the Johto and Kanto Regions already from what she had heard from the Pewter City Poke'mon Gym after she teleported into it.

Ash Ketchum and Misty Ketchum were younger, but they still needed to know what was going on after she finished eating.


	84. The Truth about the Pokemopolitin Wars!

"The Poke'mon Translation Matrix allowed Humans to understand their Poke'mon and work out their differences while they learned Team-Work Skills, but not everyone got the new invention because it was still being tested in the Kanto Region before being put into other Region Poke'Dex Designs." Daisy the Celebi told her story to Ash Ketchum and his friends.

Wild Poke'mon discovered that Human Poke'mon Trainers could hear them for the first time and began to barter deals to maintain their way of life without causing unrest between them.

Wild Poke'mon and Poke'mon Trainers began competitions in Poke'mon Battles that didn't end in capturing the Wild Poke'mon afterwards in the Kanto Region.

Both sides got stronger and Poke'mon Gym Leaders noticed how well the new Poke'mon Trainers did with less Poke'mon, but they still needed to find more Poke'mon to deal with Stronger Poke'mon Gym Leaders.

This tested the integrity of the new Poke'mon Trainers and their friendships with the Wild Poke'mon they made along the way, but some remained loyal while others turned their back on old promises made.

Over time Team Rocket learned about the Poke'mon Translation Matrix and decided to destroy any chance of Wild Poke'mon influencing the new Poke'mon Trainers into fighting against their organization.

The Invasions of the Kanto Region and the Johto Region by Team Rocket Forces overwhelmed whole populations into servitude.

Ash Ketchum created the Trainer's Army to stop Team Rocket and he failed last time.

Delia Ketchum always wondered why Team Rocket was after her family, but learning that her son was some dead Resistance Leader in the future was only convincing herself that Team Rocket would never give up hunting them all down and now that she knew why it only panicked her more because of it.


	85. Police Stalemates, Part 1!

"Team Rocket Patrol Unit Number 14 to Headquarters, no sign of the Ketchum Family in Pallet Town or Viridian City! Pewter City and Cerulean City are still resisting our conquest, but so far we are holding our own against the Police Blockages!" The Grunt reports into his Radio before watching the skirmish of Gunfire and Poke'mon fighting beside their Human Trainers to stop them.

Police Cars were parked behind Sandbags and Barbed Wire Barriers that blocked Team Rocket's advance after the Tear Gas Bombs forced them into retreat from Pewter City and Cerulean City.

Swat Teams fired Riot Guns while hundreds of Police Officers lined up with Shotguns, Handguns, and Rifles to help defend their populations from Team Rocket's Invasion.

Team Rocket used Small Arms for their Weapons to invade the Kanto Region with, but since the Kanto Region Police Department had them overwhelmed at Pewter City and Cerulean City, none were very worried about them winning.

Riot Shields and Tear Gas keeps Team Rocket detained, but they still throw Grenades to slow the Swat Teams down from catching them regardless.

The Skirmish was in a stalemate with Team Rocket hidden behind some overturned vehicles exchanging fire with the Swat Teams while the Police Forces built the first Sandbag Barriers to barricade all the roads leading into Pewter City from the invaders.

Cerulean City had barricaded most of their roads with Land Mines after Tear Gas Bombing Team Rocket out of their Civilian Buildings before they can take hostages from them.

Team Rocket used Pidgey's Whirlwind to blow the Tear Gas back into the Swat Team's path as they regrouped and the Police barricaded themselves inside the two cities.

Gas Masks kept Team Rocket's Butterfree from using Sleep Powder on the Police who stopped it with Rubber Bullets to avoid killing the loyal Poke'mon sent against them.


	86. Police Stalemates, Part 2!

Team Rocket Forces were getting frustrated by the Police Stalemate they faced. While Riot Guns prevented their invasion with Rubber Bullets and Tear Gas Bombardments into their ranks every few hours, their Flying Poke'mon were also being returned to Poke'Balls in defeat. Pidgey and Butterfree had been the only two Poke'mon that turned the Tear Gas back on the Swat Teams and the Team Rocket Member had only used them as a last result to save his group because none of them had Flying Poke'mon besides him.

Philip frowned at his two Poke'mon defeated and in need of Nurse Joy to heal them as he watched the rest of Team Rocket send Tauros Stampedes into the Riot Gun Bombardments to demoralize the Police Tactics in the eyes of the Civilians living inside.

Using Rubber Bullets and Tear Gas together against Tauros Stampedes only caused the Poke'mon to charge more wildly into panicking outside the Police Blockades. Both Team Rocket and the Police Forces scatter away from the out of control Tauros Stampedes running in all directions to save themselves.

Both sides regroup hopeful to avoid killing the Tauros Stampedes that trash a path into Cerulean City. The Land Minds blast the Tauros Stampedes back towards the Team Rocket Army who retreat in surprise at the sight of them charging after them in fear.

Tauros Stampedes cause too much chaos to be used as a weapon and Team Rocket just learned why against Cerulean City.


	87. Police Stalemates, Part 3!

Team Rocket Forces were being chased away from Cerulean City by their own Tauros Stampedes while the Police Department cleaned up after the damages.

Pewter City still had Team Rocket regrouping outside their Police Barriers looking for a weakness.

Unlike Cerulean City, Pewter City had the Ketchum Family hidden inside of it and Mew wanted them kept safe from Team Rocket.

The Poke'mon named Mew Teleported above Pewter City to watch Team Rocket's actions for herself.

"Digging a tunnel? Rain will put a stop to that!" Mew says while causing it to rain on the Team Rocket Forces who notice at once what is happening and escape drowning in the mud around them.


	88. Police Stalemates, Part 4!

Team Rocket Forces were getting frustrated by the Police Stalemate they faced.

The Poke'mon named Mew smiled at their annoyance in thought for something to distract them from the Ketchum Family hiding in Pewter City.

Team Rocket were sending one FV107 Scimitar Tank by parachute and since it was the only military vehicle they bought to defeat the Police Forces, they were delaying their attack until the crate showed up.

"Swat Teams with Riot Guns are major threats to you and you think one military vehicle will make the planet surrender faster?" Mew asked reading Team Rocket's thoughts.

Mew attacked Team Rocket's camp from the air throwing energy balls to scare them away, while they fired Bullets wildly during their retreat.

The Bullets ricochet off Mew's Energy Shield harmlessly as she continued her attacks to flatten the area around Team Rocket until they ran for their lives in fear.


	89. The Pink Pursuer, Part 1!

Team Rocket was regrouping and wanted to capture that Legendary Poke'mon named Mew for basting them out of the Kanto Region.

Why Mew had pursued Team Rocket from Pewter City to Pallet Town basting everything around them apart didn't matter when you think she is hunting you down for sport.

Thinking of only their own survival Team Rocket threw Hand Grenades at the Lunatic Mew to slow her down while they fled, Mew responds by exploding two of their Escape Vehicles in Rage and started to pick off the rest trying to shoot her down afterwards.

Weaving left and right like crazy on the road, Team Rocket Forces fired bursts of Submachine Gun Fire at the Pink Pursuer that unbeknown to them was getting angrier at their actions to kill her.


	90. The Pink Pursuer, Part 2!

Thinking of only their own survival Team Rocket threw Hand Grenades at the Lunatic Mew to slow her down while they fled, Mew responds by exploding two of their Escape Vehicles in Rage and started to pick off the rest trying to shoot her down afterwards.

Weaving left and right like crazy on the road, Team Rocket Forces fired bursts of Submachine Gun Fire at the Pink Pursuer that unbeknown to them was getting angrier at their actions to kill her.

Mew launched another Psychic Energy Ball at the Team Rocket Idiots who had blown her into another car with their Hand Grenades and killed other Motorists to escape her wrathful bombardment.

Trucks and Cars backspin onto the road raining debris into Mew's path as she dodged the destruction caused by the collateral damage from hunting Team Rocket down in the middle of the Civilians.

Having lost sight of Team Rocket's Forces, Mew turned to see the burning wreckage of Vehicles littering the small Urbanized Roadway before feeling remorseful at her actions.

Two Million years of Human and Poke'mon Communities distrusting each other had ironically lead to fighting the Team Rocket Empire as a common enemy to both sides in the future.

Mildred the Mew sighed wondering why her planet called the Mew Province by both Human and Poke'mon Communities since the colony landed here to start over had nothing to defend themselves with after repeating conflicts disrupting their technological advancements for centuries made it clear how vulnerable the whole planet was to invaders in the first place!


	91. The Dogbert Corporation, part 1!

"The Interstellar Business Transports will be a great way to start terraforming new worlds and get Geological Surveys done at the same time." Dogbert explains looking overjoyed at the idea.

Wally and Dilbert watched as the new Solar System appears in front of them.

"Atmospheric Analysis looks good, Wally check our supplies and Fuel Levels while I do the Geological Survey Scans that Dogbert wanted." Dilbert says.

"Chemical Rockets still working, but we are running out of Rocket Fuel and the money for the Vending Machines is running out too." Wally proclaimed in alarm.

"I guess Dogbert wanted his employees motivated to make money for both the Vending Machines and their families to live on since he is the only one with the key to them." Dilbert points out.

"Smart and manipulative, Dogbert is the financial power I always feared would control me." Wally remarked in worry.

"Dogbert is not that dangerous." Dilbert told Wally.

"Dogbert is your family, your mother protects the two of you from harm." Wally point out for Dilbert.

"You are saying that Dogbert is like my brother?" Dilbert asked Wally.

"That is a very creepy thought to explore." Wally says thinking of his Employer Dogbert hanging out with him while ordering other people around.


	92. The Dogbert Corporation, part 2!

The Interstellar Business Transport moves into orbit around the Mew Province while Wally and Dilbert read the Atmospheric Analysis of the planet below them.

"The Geological Survey Scans show large numbers of Fossil Fuels and Minerals, but the local populations appear to be in the middle of their Industrial Revolution with several Spy Satellites watching each other." Dilbert reports what he discovers.

"Sounds like our world is not the only one fighting over Fossil Fuels." Wally remarks in annoyance.

"At least none of them will question why the Dogbert Corporation is searching for Fossil Fuels when we sell them Gasoline and Diesel Oil for their vehicles later on." Dilbert added to lighten the mood.

"Good Point, but it is still going to take one year to get back to our own Solar System with the good news." Wally points out.

"We need more Rocket Fuel and Food anyway, prepare to land at Cinnabar Island as we planned." Dilbert decided as the Flying Office Building enters the Atmosphere.


	93. The Dogbert Corporation, part 3!

The Interstellar Business Transport lands at Cinnabar Island with everyone watching the Flying Office Building in expectation of what will happen next.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dilbert and I'm your new neighbor." Dilbert said after walking out of the Flying Office Building in a Blue Business Suit to find crowds surrounding him.

News Reporters started asking questions about who he was and where he was from.

"I came from the Dogbert Corporation to open new Business Opportunities inside other Solar Systems, can anyone tell me where I can find Professor Samuel Oak at?" Dilbert answers the News Reporters.

"I know where, Professor Oak lives in Pallet Town." A four year old girl with yellow hair said from the crowd of people.

"Can anyone tell me where Pallet Town is?" Dilbert asked next confusedly.

"You need this Map of the Kanto Region to find it." Nurse Joy said before handing the map to Dilbert who thanks her and went back inside the Flying Office Building.

"There you have it folks, Live from Cinnabar Island with Reporter Mary. Mister Dilbert from the Dogbert Corporation is searching for Professor Samuel Oak of Pallet Town. As always this Reporter will keep you informed about what happens next." The Television told the whole Planet that Dilbert had landed on Cinnabar Island.

Team Rocket and Team Galactic both watched the news on Dilbert from the Dogbert Corporation wondering who Dilbert would side with in the future.


	94. The Dogbert Corporation, part 4!

Both Giovanni and Cyrus thought about how to make their offers for Dilbert to open trade with their organizations when they discover what the Dogbert Corporation would be selling to everyone.

Dilbert on the other hand was studying the Map of the Kanto Region with Wally inside an Office Cubicle that had a hidden Coffee Maker Packaged under the Computer Table that they found untouched.

"Whoever smuggled the Coffee Maker into this Office Cubicle didn't know that the Office Building was really Dogbert's Starship." Wally said smiling to himself.

"They even left their own Map of Hidden Coffee Beans in Cubicles 47, 13 and 9 inside the package." Dilbert adds in confusion.

"Surveillance Cameras are in four thousand of the six thousand Cubicles, which means that the only place someone can hide from us is in the Bathrooms or the Storage Rooms." Dilbert proclaims in thought before running to the Navigational Center of the Starship.

Name: Interstellar Business Transport

Rooms: Navigational Control Center

Vending Machines

2,000 Office Cubicles

2,000 Bathroom Cubicles

2,000 Bedroom Cubicles

Cargo Storage Center

Main Engineering/ Fusion Reactors

Elevator Control Center

Office Lobby

Dilbert typed more commands into the computers and a woman with a triangular hairstyle appears on the Surveillance Cameras to confirm who smuggled the Coffee Maker into their Starship.

"Alice has smuggled five other Coffee Makers into Office Cubicles like this one." Dilbert told Wally who looks more nervously at the Coffee he is now drinking from.

"This is Alice's Coffee Supply?" Wally asks in alarm before drinking all his Coffee Cup and backing away from the rest of the Coffee Pot in fear.


	95. The Dogbert Corporation, part 5!

The woman with a triangular hairstyle named Alice had hidden four years worth of Coffee Beans in the New Office Building hopeful that no one would steal her supply from her before she used it all up.

Getting on the Engineering Team that fixed the Elevators was easy and Dogbert even bought Alice new Coffee Makers to keep her happy while she worked too.

The hard part was sneaking into the New Office Building unseen to use the Hidden Coffee Makers without anyone following her, but when Dogbert and Dilbert showed up she hide herself in panic.

Afterwards the Office Building locked all the Lobby Doors and trapped Alice inside with only the Vending Machines to provide food or water for two monthes.

Soft Drinks and Water Bottles from the Vending Machines kept her going while she eats whatever she can pay for until the McDonalds Theme Park appeared outside the Lobby Doors that unlocked for Dilbert and Wally suddenly to Alice's surprise.

The Automated Teller Machines in the Lobby were what kept Alice, Wally and Dilbert alive in the huge Office Building when she thought about it. The money went to pay for the nourishment provided by the Vending Machines that everyone would use at the Office Building normally when they started working there.

Alice learned the Office Building was a Starship when the McDonalds Theme Park had windows showing the stars constantly just like it and she figured it out panickingly at the McDonalds Motels where Dilbert was sharing the room across from her with Wally.

Alice had just followed Dilbert and Wally around for two days while sneaking back into the Office Building for her Coffee Makers to calm her down until she just stayed in the Office Building to avoid being left behind altogether.

"It takes you two Morons a whole year to notice that I am in this crazy Starship and you needed to find one of my Coffee Makers to do it!" Alice rants at Wally and Dilbert after they found her.


	96. The Dogbert Corporation, part 6!

"Alice smuggled Coffee onto Dogbert's Starship and now we are looking for this Professor Samuel Oak for Mister Dogbert." Wally began their meeting by retelling what everyone already knows.

"Why does every meeting recall the current events?" Dilbert asked in exasperation.

"I don't think everyone can keep up with what is going on and the meetings help them stay updated." Alice admits.

"That makes sense! Everything makes sense now!" Dilbert proclaimed in puzzlement.

"Do we know where to find this Professor Samuel Oak at?" Alice asks Wally.

"Dilbert has the map of the area and this Professor Oak lives at Pallet Town." Wally answers Alice quickly.

"Dilbert wake up!" Alice yells at him and he snaps out of his dazed thoughts.

"Hand over the Map, Dilbert!" Alice demands and searched it for Pallet Town Afterwards.

"I found Pallet Town." Alice cheers.

"We are at Cinnabar Island right now." Dilbert reminds them.

Alice frowns as she rechecked the map for Cinnabar Island and the distance between Pallet Town from their location.


	97. The Dogbert Corporation, part 7!

"We need Rocket Fuel and something to eat besides Snack Food." Dilbert reminds Wally and Alice who agree wholeheartedly after being trapped with Vending Machines for a whole year.

Nurse Joy and Blaine in a Hippie Disguise were exploring the Office Lobby when Dilbert hears Dogbert's Voice calling him to the Navigational Center.

"I am the Computerized Dogbert Two Thousand and you have two guests in the Lobby Area." The Navigational Computer tells Dilbert, Alice and Wally.

The Automated Teller Machines in the Lobby were being looked over by both Nurse Joy and Blaine in his Hippie Disguise when Wally and Alice got off the Elevator to meet them.

Dilbert and the Computerized Dogbert ran Sensor Scans of the Lobby for weapons before he went down to meet his two guests.

Blaine was telling Dilbert's friends about rebuilding his Cinnabar Poke'mon Gym and showing off his Girlfriend who works at the Poke'mon Center when Dilbert showed up from the Elevator.

Dilbert showed Blaine their Office Cubicles while Wally and Alice took Nurse Joy to the Vending Machines to get Soft Drinks for everyone.

Alice and Wally ask Nurse Joy about helping them buying a Refrigerator for their Office Building while joining Dilbert on the tour of the Office Cubicles.


	98. The Dogbert Corporation, part 8!

Alice, Wally, Nurse Joy, Dilbert and Blaine were drinking Coffee together as they talked about the Cinnabar Poke'mon Gym being rebuilt inside the Cinnabar Island Volcano to avoid all the tourism.

"Blaine runs his own Motel to pay for the construction of his new Poke'mon Gym while I work at the Poke'mon Center." Nurse Joy boasts to everyone who just listens.

"Nurse Joy, do you know any good Electricians in the area?" Alice asks.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Dilbert asked her.

"We might need to hire Electricians later on and I want to be prepared in advance." Alice defends herself while Dilbert sighed to himself.

"Dilbert, we must check the Electricity ourselves before we hire someone to do repairs for us." Wally adds his advice.

Dilbert, Wally and Alice checked the Electricity of their Starship after Blaine and Nurse Joy left for home.

The Fusion Reactors powered the whole Starship and the Electricitical Systems worked fine.

Dilbert, Wally and Alice started to explore the Office Cubicles for themselves again after that.


	99. The Dogbert Corporation, part 9!

Dilbert, Wally and Alice returned to Main Engineering to study the Nuclear Fusion Reactors closer.

"We can redesign the Fusion Reactors if we need to later, but right now we need to check the Radiation Levels immediately!" Dilbert declared in worry that something was wrong.

The three of them put on the Hazmat Suits that were stored beside the Geiger Counters and went to work making sure that the Fusion Reactors are not leaking Radiation.

"No Radiation Leaks, but we need to keep checking to make sure it stays that way." Dilbert announced looking worriedly at the Fusion Reactors.

"Is there anything else on this Starship that we need to know about?" Wally asked.

"I'll talk to the Computerized Dogbert while you two explore the Elevator Control Center." Dilbert promised them.

"Dogbert Two Thousand, I need to know anything useful about this Starship." Dilbert said to the Navigational Computers.

Name: Interstellar Business Transport

Rooms: Navigational Control Center

Vending Machines

2,000 Office Cubicles

2,000 Bathroom Cubicles

2,000 Bedroom Cubicles

Cargo Storage Center

Main Engineering/ Fusion Reactors

Elevator Control Center

Office Lobby

"Schematics displayed! The only locations other than Main Engineering that appears vital are the Elevator Control Center and the Cargo Storage Center." The Dogbert Two Thousand replied.


	100. The Dogbert Corporation, part 10!

The Elevator Control Center can turn the power to the Elevators off and on while allowing the people inside to communicate by Intercom Networks to the Elevator Control Center in case of emergency.

The idea behind turning the Elevators off was to have all the Security Guards waiting at the Office Lobby since it is the only exit that Saboteurs or Burglars can escape to.

The Saboteurs or Burglars can be trapped in the Elevators until the Police Department showed up to deal with them.

Turning the Elevators off would also slow down travel inside the Business Transport that Dilbert lived in.

MRE Packages in the Cargo Storage Center made everyone happy to discover them as Wally and Alice found Radio Transmitters for their group.


	101. Aftermath of Dilbert showing up!

Daisy the Celebi and the Ketchum Family watched the news together.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dilbert and I'm your new neighbor." Dilbert told the News Reporters.

"Mister Dilbert came across the stars from the Dogbert Corporation to our Planet and the question of if we are alone in the universe has been answered for us, but what does everyone think of our new neighbor?" The Female News Reporter says before asking the people around her what they thought about Dilbert being their new neighbor.

"Someone needs to contact Professor Oak about this." Brock stated as he watched the television worriedly beside Gary Oak.

Mildred the Mew Poke'mon was meeting Professor Rowan after chasing Team Rocket out of the Kanto Region and was talking telepathically to make sure the Humans understand the reasons behind her actions.

The killed Humans on that small Urbanized Roadway haunt Mildred's conscience and soon she was crying in Professor Rowan's arms as she explained the whole thing to him.


	102. What is Nuclear Power?

Dilbert had never in his whole life walked into a bigger problem.

Dilbert had asked the Pokemopolitins to help maintain his Nuclear Fusion Reactors without knowing that they had not discovered Nuclear Power on their own yet.

The whole world wanted to fight over him to learn what Nuclear Energy was and Dilbert was kicking himself for it already.

The Pokemopolitins used Electrical Poke'mon to power their cities when their Electrical Power Stations needed repairs and unlike Dilbert's Planet, no research into harnessing Atomic Energy had been done before because the Pokemopolitins cared more about taking care of their Poke'mon than they did about Atomic Energy Research!

The Pokemopolitins know about Fossil Fuels and Renewable Energy, but Nuclear Power was a mystery that Dilbert had no clue if he would teach them about yet.


	103. Catbert fears for his job!

Catbert and Dogbert faced each other inside Dogbert's Office.

"You have seen my plans to build your new Interstellar Business Transport Program in four years." Catbert stated worriedly.

"I need 20 Office Building Shaped Starships with two thousand Office Cubicles, two thousand Bathroom Cubicles and two thousand Bedroom Cubicles for each one or you are replaced as the Director of Human Resources by Ratbert." Dogbert stated as Catbert glared at him in quiet rage at being put on a deadline to save his job from being taken from him by his new employer.

The schematic diagrams for Dogbert's new starships was in Catbert's Paws and if the 20 new ones were built wrong then Catbert lost his job to Ratbert. Catbert studied the Elevator Control Center, the Navigational Control Center and the Nuclear Fusion Reactors needed to run the starships while thinking which Engineers Catbert needed to hire to save his job fast.


	104. The Terraforming Mission of Catbert!

Dogbert smiled as Catbert squirmed to save his job and frowned when Catbert made 68 Starships for Mister Dogbert that forced him to avoid firing Catbert because of the great job done in building his hidden fleet without anyone else finding out about them.

136,000 Workers were needed for the 68 of Dogbert's Starships when they explored space with only the Vending Machines to provide for them and the Automated Teller Machines in the Office Lobby Areas to handle their salaries.

Catbert loved the idea of Worker Salaries being recycled into the Vending Machines to keep everyone alive during years of working in Office Cubicles that travel across the stars until Catbert became the Evil Director of Starship Management inside the Navigational Control Center of the first Terraforming Mission to another Solar System for the Dogbert Corporation.

Dogbert gave Catbert the choice of running the Terraforming Mission or looking for a new job outside of the Dogbert Corporation that was colonizing new planets before everyone else was.

Catbert was in the Cargo Storage Center eating all the Food he can find before anyone else found where the Supplies were stored on the starship.

The Evil Director of Starship Management ran everything from the Navigational Control Center with the Computerized Dogbert watching Catbert's actions to make sure he obeyed the real Dogbert.


	105. Catbert in the wrong year, part 1!

"Travellers from another world, I beseech your aid in fixing what once went wrong across our lands! You are about to go on an adventure through space and time. You will face great frustrations and even greater tests of character on this quest.

Choose your path carefully or face the consequences of your actions alone. Your journey begins soon. Farewell young adventurers." The strange voice says as everyone looked around confusedly for who was speaking to them while Catbert frowned in thought.

Catbert stared in amazement as his starship changed location on the Navigational Displays and two Zapdos Warships appear on his Sensors.

"You have entered the Team Rocket Empire and are ordered to surrender yourselves for inspection at once!" The Team Rocket Commander yelled at Catbert.

"I am Catbert and I answer only to Dogbert now! Your orders do not interest me and your Starships will be destroyed if you do not get out of my way immediately!" Catbert proclaimed darkly.

Laser Cannons from the two Zapdos Warships and Catbert's Starship exchanged fire on each other as Catbert smiled at the damage he caused to his new enemies.

Year: 2032 of the Pokemopolitin Empire.

Location: The Team Rocket Empire's Third Solar System.

The Celebi Defense Council watched as Catbert caused confusion to the Team Rocket Empire's Invasion Plans against them in worry that something will go wrong and Pokemopolitin History will reshape itself again because of it.


	106. Catbert in the wrong year, part 2!

"Astrometric Scans of the surrounding Star Patterns have found our location and are changing our heading to match Dogbert's destination." The Navigational Computer told Catbert as the battle continued with the Team Rocket Starships that noticed Catbert's vessel was trying to escape them.

Catbert's Interstellar Office Building started flying away while still discharging Laser Beams at the Team Rocket Starships chasing after it.

Catbert only had Rotating Laser Cannons at the four sides of his Starship to defend himself with while the Team Rocket Starships chasing him had Missiles to add to their Lasers if they needed them.

Catbert targets the Missiles with his Lasers to defend himself with while frowning at the limited defenses he had to work with on Dogbert's Starship Design.

"I am redesigning all of Dogbert's Starships with more weapons next time." Catbert remarked to himself in annoyance.


	107. Catbert in the wrong year, part 3!

"This is the Evil Director of Interstellar Mining named Catbert speaking." The Future Catbert appears on the Viewer Display.

"My past self has finally made it here to meet me, how is time travel feeling for you?" Future Catbert says while Past Catbert is frowning at the news that he is in the wrong year.

"How did I end up in the wrong year?" Past Catbert demands upsetly.

"The Celebi Defense Council want your help against the Team Rocket Empire and you can build your own Catbert Empire while Dogbert is distracted to do the job also!" Future Catbert says grinning at his past self in recalled memories.


	108. Dilbert calls for help!

"Dilbert calling Dogbert! Come in Dogbert! Dogbert please come in!" Dilbert yelled into the Radio Transmitter while panicking about the Pokemopolitins wanting to learn about Nuclear Energy from him at the same time that he is screaming for Dogbert's advice.

"How long does it take Radio Waves to travel between Solar Systems?" Wally asked Alice.

"Longer than it takes for Dilbert to calm himself down about the Pokemopolitin Problem he walked us into!" Alice yelled at Wally.

"We need Dogbert to tell us what to do about sharing his technology with other Civilizations anyways." Wally stated worriedly.

Alice sighed in defeat and left to drink her Coffee while Wally watched Dilbert panicking at the Radio Transmitter.


	109. The Dogbert Corporation, part 11!

Two weeks of Radio Transmissions to Dogbert and he finally called them back.

"Dogbert calling Dilbert. What is going on over there?" Dogbert transmits.

"Dogbert can you hear me?" Dilbert asked desperately.

"Dogbert calling Dilbert, if you can hear me, I am sending help your way soon!" Dogbert says obviously unable to hear Dilbert's question.

The time between Radio Transmissions coming in and being sent out was 2 or 3 days after Dogbert hears what Dilbert yelled days beforehand and tried repeatly to contact him because of it.

The time lag between Radio Transmissions made two way communications useless to Dogbert as he discovers the problem and sends Repair Crews to save Dilbert from whatever he is facing.


	110. The Dogbert Corporation, part 12!

Poke'mon Professor Samuel Oak had discovered that Dilbert had locked himself inside his Starship and was not coming out the hard way.

Professor Oak had come to Cinnabar Island to meet Mister Dilbert and found out that Dilbert had locked himself inside his Starship because everyone wanted to fight over who got to meet him first.

Professor Oak found himself still waiting inside his Hotel Room three days later when Professor Rowan called him asking for advice about the Legendary Poke'mon named Mew showing up because Professor Rowan needed his help to protect Mew from Team Rocket's Armies.

Mildred the Mew Poke'mon was feeling calmer when Professor Oak got to the Sinnoh Region to meet her and told her about Mister Dilbert's Starship.

Professor Rowan and Professor Oak watched the news that was still debating when Dilbert will unlock his Starship again while Mildren the Mew sleeps her tired body nearby.


	111. The Dogbert Corporation, part 13!

Dogbert frowned knowing that Dilbert was in trouble and Catbert was missing.

"What else can go wrong today?" Dogbert asked himself rhetorically in thought.

"Captain Asok reporting that we are leaving orbit of the Planet Dilbert." Emperor Dogbert's Radio told him.

"Just get that Rocket Fuel to Mister Dilbert and find out what else has gone wrong!" Emperor Dogbert yelled into the Radio Transmitter.

"Yes, Sir." Captain Asok replied fearfully as his crew worked the controls in the Navigational Center from their work stations quickly to avoid being yelled at themselves.

The Computerized Dogbert watched Asok befriend his new crew and go to the Vending Machines for food before asking itself why Captain Asok was going in the wrong direction to the Vending Machines.


	112. The Dogbert Computer Network!

The two Artificial Intelligences with Dogbert's Personality began communications between Dilbert's Starship and Asok's Starship.

Because both Dogbert Artificial Intelligences ran the computers, Mister Dilbert was able to learn that Emperor Dogbert had named his home planet after him and was running everything with Dilmom as his Government Advisor.

"The Planet Dilbert is what our home is called now?" Alice asked the Dogbert Computer in surprise.

"Emperor Dogbert named the Planet Dilbert himself." The Dogbert Computer answers.

"Why did Dogbert give all the Starship Computers his Personality, Image and Voice to control everything?" Mister Dilbert asked next.

"We are the Artificial Intelligences made by Emperor Dogbert himself to maintain control for him." The Dogbert Computer stated.


	113. Ash Ketchum learns about Mister Dilbert!

"Attention everyone! The source of our victory or defeat is inside Mister Dilbert's Starship right now!" Daisy the Celebi announced to the Ketchum Family around her.

Ash and Misty stared at each other in confusion while Delia Ketchum thought over what the Celebi just told them.

Asok's Starship was landing next to Dilbert's Starship as the Twin Office Buildings at Cinnabar Island appeared on all the Pokemopolitin News Stations across the whole planet. News Reporters are debating if Mister Dilbert was going to share his advanced technology or not while all the Poke'mon Trainers had gone home to watch what would happen next on the television.


	114. Mildred the Mew learns about Dilbert!

"Nuclear Missiles are so powerful that anyone who has them will have the advantage they need to win the coming war!" Daisy the Celebi told Mildred the Mew after teleporting into the Poke'mon Laboratory with the very surprised Ketchum Family that was talking to Poke'mon Professor Oak.

Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum and Misty Ketchum are telling Professor Oak everything the Celebi said about the Team Rocket Empire conquering the Pokemopolitin Solar System for themselves.

"Mister Dilbert brought Nuclear Power to our part of the Milky Way Galaxy without thinking repeatly as Pokemopolitin History keeps reshaping itself, but this time the Celebi Defense Council was able to warn Dogbert about the Team Rocket Empire before they became more powerful in this Timeline! The Celebi Council thinks that someone warned Giovanni that Ash Ketchum would lead troops against him in the future and now Ash Ketchum's Poke'mon Journeys are disrupted because his whole family is being hunted in the past by Team Rocket!" Daisy the Celebi rants as Mildred the Mew Poke'mon looked sorry for her.

"What you are saying is we need to warn Mister Dilbert that Team Rocket is going to try stealing his Technological Developments for themselves eventually and apologize for all the News Reporters crowded around his Starships." Mildred the Mew Poke'mon stated and Daisy the Celebi just nods back at her in agreement.


	115. The Dogbert Corporation, part 14!

Asok's Starship had a crew of two thousand Engineers all working from computers in their Office Cubicles while Rocket Fuel and any other Supplies they needed are sent by the Dogbert Corporation in another flying Office Building to deliver the Supply Crates to them.

The News Reporters watched as the Supply Crates came out of Asok's Starship and are delivered to Dilbert's Starship while speculating on what would happen with Mister Dilbert next.

"The News Networks of the Pokemopolitins have nothing better to do than talk about us!" Dilbert complained after watching online streaming of the News Reporters talking about him outside.

"This planet has never been visited by anyone outside their own Solar System before." Wally points out annoyedly.

"Technologically they have Electric Power Stations running everything and Electric Poke'mon Treadmills to provide Electricity in emergencies. Without Nuclear Power they have no Nuclear Weapons of any kind to defend themselves with." The Dogbert Computer says while smiling.

"Who is the leader of the Pokemopolitin Empire?" Alice asked after looking over the information that Dogbert had written down on the clipboard that Wally had and not finding out who runs the place.

"Pokemopolitin Governments are divided by Regions now. Princess Salvia runs the Sinnoh Region, while Queen Ilene rules the Kanto and Johto Regions. The Orange Archipelage and Hoenn Regions are unclaimed populations." The Dogbert Computer explains.


	116. Interstellar Intervention!

Asok's whole crew had watched Dilbert give his News Interview over the Pokemopolitin Internet Network that worked the same way their Interplanetary Internet Satellites transmits their Computer Research back to the Dogbert Corporation encryptedly or allowed their new Starships to access the Computer Networks using Internet Communications Protocols from orbit.

The Pokemopolitins become very surprised that Dilbert comes from a technologically similar civilization because they expected Dilbert's people to be more advanced.

"Before I answer your questions, I would like to say how surprised I was to find a technologically similar civilization of Humans living outside my own Solar System without being discovered." Dilbert started the News Interview while the Reporters listened to every word he said.

"The only difference between the Pokemopolitin Civilization and my own has been that we have developed Nuclear Power before you did. I find this to be very unsettling because it means my people will have to protect yours from being conquered from now on!" Dilbert added worriedly.


	117. The Dogbert Corporation is a target now!

"Attention Dogbert Corporation, the new Team Galactic Empire has taken your statement to protect the Pokemopolitin Empire from surrendering to our control as an act of war!" A Team Galactic Transmission tells the whole Poke'mon Planet as the Ketchum Family watched helplessly to stop Mister Dilbert from becoming a target as the Team Rocket Empire asks Dilbert to help them conquer the Milky Way Galaxy together.

Dilbert refused to join the Team Rocket Empire on International Television and made two enemies instead of just one because of it!


	118. Emperor Dogbert lands!

"All I did was give a Television Interview and told everyone that the Dogbert Corporation needed to protect their planet. How was I to know that Dictators would see my actions as a threat to their plans?" Ambassador Dilbert told Emperor Dogbert after his Office Building looking Starship landed.

"I was going to protect this Pokemopolitin Empire anyway, they used to be Trading Partners that sold me my own Poke'Dexter or Poke'Dex for short when the Team Rocket Empire tried to conquer them last time! I was forced to leave before I got my first Poke'mon because they tried to steal my Starship from me!" Emperor Dogbert rants about his past.

"When did you find the time to visit this planet without telling me?" Ambassador Dilbert asked Emperor Dogbert.

"Around the same time you designed your first Time Machine and it vanished into the future." Emperor Dogbert stated knowingly.

"You sent my Time Machine to yourself?" Ambassador Dilbert asked Emperor Dogbert in alarm.

"The Time Machine you built had left into the future without us and I needed to get it back quietly in case someone tried to misuse it so I programmed the Navigational Controls to return it to the Dilbert House before you left the Autopilot on because I expected you would do it in advance! I was able to leave the Solar System while warning my past self about programmed the Navigational Controls of the Dilbert Time Machine without changing history and I got to be in two places at once thanks to the Great Dilbert!" Emperor Dogbert proclaims.

"Is this why you really named our planet after me?" Ambassador Dilbert asked confusedly.


	119. Emperor Dogbert takes action!

"Ok, the leader of the Team Rocket Empire is called Giovanni and the leader of the Team Galactic Empire is called Cyrus. Both have gone into hiding because I sent the Police Departments on raids of both their Headquarters." Emperor Dogbert explained looking sneaky.

"Why didn't you tell me about what was going on here in advance?" Ambassador Dilbert wonders.

"I sent you a Clipboard of 500 pages worth of information about the Pokemopolitin Planet a full year before you landed here! What more advanced warning did you need?" Emperor Dogbert defends his actions.

"We didn't finish reading all the Clipboard Information." Wally admits and Dilbert frowns in thought.

"What about the Pokemopolitins not having Nuclear Power?" Dilbert asked Dogbert next.

"What are you talking about?" Dogbert asked cluelessly.

"You didn't know about the Pokemopolitins not having Nuclear Power?" Dilbert asked surprised.

"The last time I came here, I was more interested in learning about the Poke'mon Species that everyone travels around with than how Technologically Advanced the Pokemopolitins had become." Dogbert admits in defeat.

"Our having Nuclear Power was going to make us targets for anyone wanting to replace Team Rocket's Influence against the Pokemopolitin Governments becoming united regardless of what we do!" Dogbert realized in panic before ordering everyone to head for the Johto Region at once!


	120. The Pokemon News Network Debates!

Emperor Dogbert was meeting with Poke'mon Professor Elm after Dogbert's three Office Building looking Starships landed in New Bark Town.

The News Reporters had not found them yet, but both Dilbert and Asok are watching the TV to find out what was going on after they left Cinnabar Island for New Bark Town.

Most of the News Reporters are interviewing anyone they can find for reactions to Dilbert's offer to protect the Pokemopolitin Solar System for everyone.


	121. The Team Rocket Empire, part 1!

Both Dilbert and Asok continued watching the TV to find out what was going on around the Pokemopolitin Planet's Many News Networks all talking about them.

Emperor Dogbert was being told all about the Planetary Mew Province's problems with the Team Rocket Empire declaring their own Independence from the Pokemopolitin Empire in preparation for war against both Mewtwo's Poke'mon Clone Armies and the Team Galactic Empire invading their Johto Region Headquarters.

The Team Rocket Empire had conquered the Johto Region and declared their own Independence from the Pokemopolitin Empire in exchange for leaving the Kanto Region alone.


	122. The Team Rocket Empire, part 2!

The Pokemopolitin Empire had declared both the Team Rocket Empire and the Team Galactic Empire as New Independent States to avoid bloodshed, but many of their other Poke'mon Regions are uneasy about the idea because it established that the rumors of the Pokemopolitin Empire having Underdeveloped Military Resources was more plausible.

Dilbert and Dogbert shared a look as they heard the news on the Television before frowning together.

"The Pokemopolitin Criminals are more organized than the Pokemopolitin Empire because of the Planetary Distrust between Humanity and the Poke'mon Inhabitants disrupting the Pokemopolitin Government's Military Development Plans." Emperor Dogbert explains slowly to Dilbert, Alice and Asok who looked more nervous after learning what was going on around them.


	123. The Cerulean School, part 1!

Misty Waterflower had been sold to the Pokemopolitin Empire's Government Schooling and had her Older Sisters expose one of the Math Teachers for Brainwashing Students within one week of her moving there.

Misty Waterflower and her three sisters had been sold to the Pokemopolitin Empire's Government School System to pay off her family's debts.

Delia Ketchum was the School Headmistress of Misty's Cerulean Poke'mon Academy and after the Math Teacher was exposed for Brainwashing Students, Delia Ketchum had taken over the Math Class herself to prove that the Students can still trust her school.

It had not taken long afterwards to learn that the Pokemopolitin Planetary Government was behind all of the Student Brainwashing Programs under Headmistress Ketchum's Command to train their own troops against the growing threat of Team Rocket Terrorists endangering the rest of the civilian populations.

The truth was Misty Waterflower had been sold as Pokemopolitin Government Property against her concent and hadn't taken the realization very well that she was the Pokemopolitin Empire's Female Slave to be raised however they wanted to do it!


	124. The Cerulean School, part 2!

Delia Ketchum had Daisy Waterflower shovelling the Dead Poke'mon Roadkill beside her annoyed younger sister named Misty Waterflower at gunpoint for exposing her Brainwashing Operation to the Local Police Department and having the risk of Team Rocket Forces slaughtering everyone in the school to save themselves from being hunted down later on by the Brainwashed Students.

Misty Waterflower had ended up being the only Trained Government Assassin to escape Delia Ketchum's Command and within four years of leaving, Misty had ran into the Dimwitted Ash Ketchum, who turned out to be the son of her Government Employer that she had just ran away from in the first place!


	125. The Cerulean School, part 3!

Misty Waterflower was following in love with Ash Ketchum, Second Heir to the Pokemopolitin Empire that had Brainwashed her into the Trained Government Assassin against her wishes to live a normal life and she felt so confused about it.

Why did the love of her life approve of the Brainwashing of the Civilian Minority of the Government Wards taken in by the Pokemopolitin Empire as collateral to defend their Planetary Populations?

The worse discovery had been that only ten percent of the Government Wards taken in by the Pokemopolitin Empire are turned into Brainwashed Government Puppets while everyone else is treated like Overindulged Children that have no clue how lucky they really are until they are given their first office jobs to earn their own money from.


	126. The Cerulean School, part 4!

Misty Waterflower and her three older sisters had just been unlucky enough to be the Civilian Minority turned into the Brainwashed Government Puppets while everyone else is treated like Overindulged Children that have no clue how lucky they really are until they are given their first office jobs to earn their own money from.

The last time her escape attempt from the Cerulean School Grounds failed was when Misty woke up from her hypnotized trance with the taste of semen in her mouth and handcuffed to a chair without any memory of how they had captured her in the first place.

Delia Ketchum had kept the rest of the School Staff from exploiting the Brainwashed Students and Misty had learned the hard way that escape attempts are the only way to avoid Headmistress Ketchum's Protection by risking being sold as someone else's Hypnotized Concubine behind the Government's back, but since the whole neighborhood knows that Misty Waterflower lived in the Cerulean School Dormitories by looking up her fingerprints that every Kanto Region Police Department on the planet had recorded with the Pokemopolitin School Systems to safeguard the Normal School Students travelling home by School Bus to their families anyways.

The Cerulean Poke'mon Academy had Misty's Fingerprints recorded as their own School Dependency and while the Police Officers returning her to Headmistress Delia Ketchum every time had kept her alive to the age of 12, it also made her feel like a prisoner for surviving all her escape attempts to accomplish nothing from them!


	127. Emperor Dogbert meets Mildred the Mew!

"I put Vending Machines inside of all my Interstellar Office Buildings to feed everyone that is willing to earn their money from the Automated Teller Machines inside the Lobby Locations by working for it!" Daisy the Celebi and Mildred the Mew listened to Emperor Dogbert's explanations about how he built his starships.

"Motivating your Labor Forces by Hunger is not very ethical and your Working Conditions sound questionable at best!" Daisy the Celebi and Mildred the Mew agreed together.

"I will show you around Dilbert's Office Building Shaped Starship myself and we can debate together how the Working Conditions can be improved in the future." Dogbert promised before the two Legendary Poke'mon teleported them into Dilbert's Starship together.


	128. The Dogbert Corporation, part 15!

"2,000 Office Cubicles and all of them are empty. Very creepy!" Mildred the Mew remarked looking around worriedly.

"Why are you paying your Office Workers to learn Computer Typing Skills?" Daisy the Celebi asked after checking the Computer Programs running inside the Office Cubicles for herself.

"I needed something to keep everyone from going insane inside their Office Cubicles." Emperor Dogbert explained.

Mildred the Mew and Daisy the Celebi glanced at each other in quiet consideration before asking to continue exploring Dilbert's Starship for themselves.

The Vending Machines and the Cargo Storage Center are the next locations that the two Legendary Poke'mon looked around while Dogbert followed them pointing out details to them.


	129. The Dogbert Corporation, part 16!

Mildred the Mew and Daisy the Celebi found several crates of Office Supplies and Canned Foods inside the Cargo Storage Center.

The Storage Center had three Cash Registers inside the Service Counters and Several Unopened Storage Crates behind them making the place look like visiting the Hardware Stores more than anything else the two Legendary Poke'mon can think of in comparison to it.

The Vending Machines had several Soft Drinks and Small Snack Food Bags inside them. Daisy the Celebi had even bought herself some M & M's Candy with Dogbert's money while Mildred the Mew was looking the place over for herself.


	130. The Dogbert Corporation, part 17!

Mildred the Mew and Daisy the Celebi watched as Dogbert used the Coin Dispenser around his waist to buy several Snack Foods for them from his own Vending Machines before picking something out for himself.

The three of them eat Snack Foods together and started making plans to avoid running into the Team Rocket Empire that was sure to come after the Nuclear Fusion Reactors inside Dogbert's Starships sooner or later.


	131. The Dogbert Corporation, part 18!

Mildred the Mew and Daisy the Celebi searched the Cargo Storage Center, finding lots of Canned Foods everywhere inside the Supply Crates.

"I found Canteens, Binoculars and Flashlights." Daisy the Celebi says puzzledly.

"If you see the Compass and the Radio with the other items, it is the Camping Supplies." Dogbert stated boredly.

"He is right, I even found the Sleeping Bags in here also!" Daisy the Celebi says more amazedly.

"How did finding the Camping Supplies help us escape from Team Rocket?" Mildred the Mew asked curiously.

"Just keep looking for something useful in the Supply Crates." Dogbert remarked as the three of them looked confusedly at each other in thought.


	132. The Dogbert Corporation, part 19!

Mildred the Mew and Daisy the Celebi continued searching the Cargo Storage Center with Dogbert for three more hours before they found the AK-47 Rifles.

"The Rifles can only be used by the Humans." Mildred the Mew told Daisy the Celebi matter of factly while Dogbert looked over the Handguns for himself.

"Combat Knives and more Human Weaponry... nothing we can use ourselves." Daisy the Celebi says looking inside of all the Supply Crates beside Mildred the Mew.


	133. The Dogbert Corporation, part 20!

Mildred the Mew and Daisy the Celebi stared at each other in frustration.

"We need Human Troops to make use of the Human Weaponry." Mildred the Mew stated tiredly.

"I don't want to go down that road again!" Daisy the Celebi screamed.

"Some must be killed to save the rest of us, but we don't have to think about it right away." Mildred the Mew says miserably.

"Human Wars are gruesome things to watch happening around you." Daisy the Celebi protested.

"We have little choice if we want to keep our freedom from Team Rocket." Mildred the Mew reminds her while upsetting both of them by doing it.


	134. The Dogbert Corporation, part 21!

"Human Wars are gruesome things to watch happening around you." Daisy the Celebi protested.

"We have little choice if we want to keep our freedom from Team Rocket." Mildred the Mew reminds her while upsetting both of them by doing it.

"When Ash Ketchum started the Trainer's Army in the future, he was old enough to father his own children, Ash is too young to lead this war now!" Daisy the Celebi protested.

"We still need to do something if Team Rocket wants to conquer Poke'mon everywhere for themselves." Mildred the Mew reminds her worriedly.

"Training Humans to die for us feels wrong." Daisy the Celebi protested.

"I don't know what else to do." Mildred the Mew admits defeatedly.


	135. The Team Rocket Empire, part 3!

"Johto Region Search Parties have found nothing so far." Annie and Oakley report from their Ford Explorer Vehicles looking around for Dilbert's Office Buildings everywhere.

"Keep looking." The Team Rocket Commander orders worriedly.

"Giovanni really wants this Nuclear Power Technology Thing badly, I wonder what it does?" Annie replied confusedly.

"I quess that we will find out what Nuclear Power Technology does when we get the blueprints to the Boss." Oakley says.

"Giovanni said to get the blueprints instead of the device itself to avoid it blowing up on us." Karen the Team Rocket Commander explained after pushing her Silvery Blue Hair out of her eyes and frowning as it started to rain down on them from above.


	136. The Team Rocket Empire, part 4!

"Umberon, Vileplume, Murkrow, Gengar and Houdoom." Karen says.

"Vilplume and Ariados." Oakley says.

"Espeon." Annie stated.

"Ok, we all know the kinds of Poke'mon we have, anyone dating yet?" Karen asked next.

The Team Rocket Troops used the time to get to know each other as they searched for Dilbert's Location together.


	137. The Dogbert Corporation, part 22!

Daisy the Celebi and Mildred the Mew are debating why using Poke'mon Trainers for Infantry is better than having Humans fight over their Poke'mon Followers instead.

Dogbert is doing inventory of the Canned Food and Human Weaponry hidden among the Office Supplies inside of Dilbert's Starship while smiling to himself.

Asok's Starship had the same Hidden Canned Food and Human Weaponry to defend themselves with if they needed to hide inside their Office Building Shaped Starship from invaders that wanted their technology afterwards.

Dogbert made Outdated Weaponry because it was cheaper when you can make your own Ammunition without anyone thinking that Selling Muskets to other countries are a threat to them beforehand.

The Winchester Model 1200 Shotguns and Longswords are added to Asok's Starship with extra weaponry in storage for emergencies because the Pokemopolitins had blasted themselves into the Dark Ages beforehand.


	138. The Team Rocket Empire, part 5!

The Pokemopolitins are not united and their whole Planetary Military was falling apart from several factions trying to take control of their cities from them by stealing their equipment shipments beforehand.

Having Hit and Run Tactics Ambushing all their Supply Shipments by Criminal Factions that just turn on each other afterwards keeps Team Rocket on top because they have gone into hiding until Dilbert showed up.

The Smaller Criminal Factions would weaken themselves fighting among themselves while the Kanto Police Department captured the survivors for Team Rocket to slaughter the Whole Police Stations to remove resistance to their conquest of the local locations.

The Johto Police Department had been ordered to leave the Johto Region for the Hoenn Region when the Pokemopolitin Government gave the Team Rocket Empire control of the area to avoid Bloodshed.

The Team Rocket Criminal Faction had called off several Police Shootings and left for the Johto Region to Occupy the Johto Police Stations for themselves instead.


	139. The Team Rocket Empire, part 6!

The Yas Gym and the Kaz Gym both failed to impress the Poke'mon Inspection Agency in the Dark City.

The Dark City was in the Kanto Region when the Humvee Convoy stormed into the area with Riot Guns to restore order between the Yas Gym and the Kaz Gym fighting each other.

Some Celebi would question why allowing Misty Ketchum to save Pokemopolis from being destroyed was a good thing when the Pokemopolitin Government had no strong military to defend themselves with afterwards, but beforehand the Whole Poke'mon World had no Pokemopolitin Government and the Poke'mon Professors are the only leadership that the New Poke'mon Trainers got while the Region Police Departments maintain order by themselves.

The Criminals are more organized than the Police Departments, but the Police Forces didn't fight among themselves and that gave them the advantage when Dilbert's Starship landed.


	140. The Team Rocket Empire, part 7!

The Kanto Police Department had found Dilbert's Two Starships inside the Johto Region on their Radar, but can't go get him while he was inside Team Rocket's Territory that had just been given to them without causing distrust between them for going into a location they agreed to stay away from in exchange for peace with the Team Rocket Empire in the first place!

The Team Rocket Recruitment Centers are being built everywhere in the Johto Region to test the Poke'mon Training Skills of the local teenagers and offer free school teachers to the communities to Teach Business Skills for everyone.

The Team Rocket Empire quickly took control of the Public School Systems of the Johto Region for themselves to make sure that none of their populations are ignorant enough to be unable to read or write when following instructions for them.

The Nurse Joys are given Identification Cards and have their Fingerprints Recorded so they can use the Palm Scanners installed into the Poke'mon Centers to unlock the doors by themselves.


	141. The Team Rocket Empire, part 8!

The Team Rocket Empire gave orders for everyone to report any sighting of Dilbert at once and sent patrols to search the Johto Region for themselves.

Dogbert and Dilbert had made their own plans to refuel their Starships before the Team Rocket Empire found them.

Professor Elm bought the Rocket Fuel for Dilbert's Group while Team Rocket are searching the other cities inside the Johto Region for them.

The Whole Population of New Bark Town evacuated into Dilbert's Starship and having enough room for two thousand people had been overkill because they still had Empty Bedrooms afterwards.


	142. The Team Rocket Empire, part 9!

New Bark Town was a Ghost Town when Team Rocket came to search the place and Dilbert's Group had vanished.

Mewtwo watched Dilbert's Actions worriedly wanting the new technology away from the Team Rocket Empire for his own survival.

Dogbert watched as Dilbert and Asok land their Starships together before he saw where they are.

Pallet Town was right where it should be on their map, but Professor Samuel Oak had not returned home yet and Dogbert began reading his Research Computers instead.


	143. The Team Rocket Empire, part 10!

Unit Name: Border Checkpoint

Location: Goldenrod City, Johto Region

Unit Type: Customs Agency Building

Ownership: Team Rocket Empire

Everyone coming off the Magnet Train Station had to check with the Team Rocket Customs Agency to get their Travel Luggage and most of them end up staying at the Poke'mon Center eating Nurse Joy's Cooking while their Poke'mon are looked after.

Team Rocket's days of stealing Poke'mon were over, but their days preparing for war against the Team Galactic Empire had just began!


	144. The Team Rocket Empire, part 11!

The Team Rocket Empire and the Team Galactic Empire had decided to go to war with each other to prevent Dilbert's Technology from falling into each other's hands while they searched for him themselves.

Mewtwo watched the madness happening on TV as the two Criminal Empires fought each other and frowned to himself wondering what it will end up doing to the rest of the world afterwards.

Sabotage of Team Rocket Military Equipment and Terrorist Attacks against the Johto Population Centers are the first actions taken by the Team Galactic Empire after Mister Dilbert went missing.

The Johto Region Police Department had left their Police Stations and gone to the Kanto Region to help restore order.


	145. The Team Rocket Empire, part 12!

The Johto Region Police Departments had left their Police Stations abandoned to help restore order in the Kanto Region and Team Rocket Forces quickly captured the buildings for new equipment to resupply their troops with inside the rest of the Johto Region.

The Team Rocket Empire had Radar Towers being built in every Johto Region Population Center to keep an eye on every Unknown Aircraft moving inside their territory until they know how the Team Galactic Empire plans to spy on them since the Terrorists and the Saboteurs had stopped coming.

The Team Galacic Empire had changed tactics and the Team Rocket Forces are getting uneasy about not knowing what they are up to because of it!

Team Rocket started lots of Construction Jobs as their new Barracks Buildings and Airstrips are built across the Johto Region.


	146. The Team Rocket Empire, part 13!

Location: Johto Region Airstrip

Ownership: Team Rocket Empire

Unit Type: Douglas DC-6 Aircraft

Current Status of Unit: Under Construction for Cargo Transporation Usage!

Number of Units to build: 4 Aircraft Transports

The Friend or Foe Transponders are installed on the Team Rocket Aircraft and the Air Traffic Control Towers are being constructed before their Airports are ready to open in four weeks time.


	147. The Team Rocket Empire, part 14!

Location: Johto Region Airspace

Unit Type: Lockheed U-2 Aircraft

Number of Units: 2 Aircraft

Ownership: Team Galactic Empire

Current Actions: Reconnaissance Mission

The Team Rocket Empire had no clue what was going on or who was selling technology to the Team Galactic Empire to use against them.

Mewtwo had his Cloned Poke'mon hiding from the chaos going on with the Humans over getting Mister Dilbert's Technology while he watched everything happening by his Spy Satellites.


	148. The Team Rocket Empire, part 15!

Location: Team Galactic Planet, 31st Century

Unit Type: Lockheed U-2 Aircraft

Number of Units: 12 Aircraft

Ownership: Team Galactic Empire

The Catbert Corporation had Reverse Engineered Dogbert's Office Shaped Starship with the help of the Team Galactic Empire and pulled Catbert into the future to help them defeat their enemies at Interstellar Manufacturing in the war against the Team Rocket Empire, but Catbert had to provide the Team Galactic Empire with Time Travel to colonize planets before Team Rocket outnumbers them in the past.

Building Name: Team Galactic Barracks

Several Rifle Infantry had Blaser R93 Hunting Rifles searching the planet for food to feed their troops while the rest had AK-47 Rifles defending their Command Center.


	149. The Team Rocket Empire, part 16!

Location: Woodlands

Hunting Targets: Cloned Mule Deer Herds

Several Hunters with the Blaser R93 Hunting Rifles left the Team Galactic Command Center while Catbert studied the DNA Computer Database they used to clone their animals for their food sources with great interest.

Rabbits and Raccoons roamed the Woodlands as the Hunters bring back the Dead Mule Deer for Cooking.

"Warning Unknown Creature Detected!"

Unit Name: Gundark

Threat Level: High

Current Actions: Chasing the Dead Mule Deer and the Team Galactic Hunters towards their Command Center!

"Everyone open fire!" The AK-47 Rifle Infantry orders panickingly after they saw the Gundark running towards them.


	150. The Team Rocket Empire, part 17!

Location: Woodlands

Some of the Team Galactic Hunters tried to defend themselves with their Blaser R93 Hunting Rifles while the smarter ones ran away abandoning their kills in fear as the Gundark slaughters the others behind them.

Terrorized by the Gundark, the Team Galactic Hunters lead it right back to their Command Center where AK-47 Rifles kill it quickly before it can do more damage.

Catbert warns the Team Galactic Forces that there might be more Gundarks hunting their Cloned Mule Deer Herds for food nearby and everyone worried about it.

The Cloning Center warns everyone to head inside as it plans to begin Cloning Adolescent Grey Wolves to test the area for hidden dangers.

The Adolescent Grey Wolves wake up inside Concrete Holding Pens with Water and Plant Fodder Mangers that the Grey Wolves ignored as they searched the area for food by following the scents of the Cloned Mule Deer Herds and the Humans to find their way towards the Hickory Forest Enclosures and the Rocky Mountain Forest Enclosures left open for the Grey Wolves to enter.

The Biosphere Enclosures are built to attract the Cloned Animals out of the Holding Pens once the Metal Gates open to allow them to multiply their numbers before they exit into the outside environment.

Cloning Center Rooms

1. Control Center

2. Animal Holding Pens

3. Biosphere Enclosures

4. Biosphere Exit Gateways

The Biosphere Enclosures are designed to open into the Animal Holding Pens and the Outside Environment as the only exits that do not lead from one Animal Enclosure to another like a huge maze with Hidden Security Camera Networks watching everything inside or outside the Cloning Center Building.

The Underground Escape Tunnels and Stage Lifts had been built into the Biosphere Enclosures if the Humans needed to escape the Control Center from invaders, but it would be risking being eaten over being captured for interrogation instead for all the Survivors to think about when the time can to use them!


	151. Emperor Dogbert meets Professor Oak!

The first thing that the Team Rocket Empire discovered was making Interstellar Probes with Solar Power Panels and Radioisotope Thermoelectric Generators would take time searching for Mister Dilbert's Solar System.

Afterwards the job of transporting troops to infiltrate Dilbert's Planet for information would begin for Team Rocket Researchers to work out for themselves.

Dogbert and Dilbert continued reading about the Pokemopolitin News Network on the Planetary Internet System while trying to figure out how to hide themselves from being found when the Whole Planet knows what they look like because of the News Reporters beforehand.

Frustratedly Dogbert and Dilbert welcomed Poke'mon Professor Samuel Oak home to his Poke'mon Laboratory worriedly.

"I pledge allegiance to the Pokemopolitin Flag. Through loyalty and honor, I will help maintain the Pokemopolitin Empire for the betterment of Human and Poke'mon Inhabitants alike!" Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower say together to a Large Flag of Mew and Celebi holding the scales of justice together.


	152. The Pokemon Trainer Army Begins, part 1!

Dogbert and Dilbert had no clue how contacting every Poke'mon Professor to meet at Pallet Town was going to help them avoid Team Rocket, but they were out of ideas themselves and went along with the Brainstorming Project regardless.

Professor Oak, Professor Elm and Professor Birch begin by explaining the problem of keeping Dilbert's Technology away from the New Team Rocket Empire.

May Birch, the niece of Professor Birch was trying to learn more about her Torchic from her Poke'Dex while feeling very unsure about herself when Ash and Misty went over to say hello to her.

After introductions were made Ash and Misty offer to help May Train her Torchic outside the Oak Laboratory.

Delia Ketchum sat down by a tree as she watched her son explain the rules of Poke'mon Battles preventing Poke'mon from fighting to the death because the bond of teamwork between Human and Poke'mon needed to develop before Poke'mon Trainers can accept winning or losing with respect for others.


	153. The Pokemon Trainer Army Begins, part 2!

Dogbert and Dilbert had started showing the three Poke'mon Professors around Dilbert's Starship of Office Cubicles while Asok helped watch the children with Delia Ketchum.

May, Misty and Ash are wandering around Pallet Town with Asok and Delia Ketchum keeping their eyes on them so they stay out of trouble.

Ash Ketchum smiled as his Pikachu played with May's Torchic carelessly nearby.

Misty watched Ash and May talk about Poke'mon Training Skills together wondering why she was falling in love with Ash Ketchum when his family are Government Collaborators to the Pokemopolitin Empire that had been brainwashing her for who knows what kind of assignments in the future.

Misty had been amazed to discover she had Hand to Hand Combat Skills without any memories how she learned them beforehand until she found out she was also an expert sharpshooter too. That small discovery had worried Misty at ten years old and two years later she was still scared about what she would do unknowingly.

Misty was scared of being able to kill without remembering doing it afterwards and wondered if her lover would be the one giving her the orders to murder or would it be someone besides Ash Ketchum that would control her mind!

Torn between not wanting Ash Ketchum to decide how Misty's Assassination Skills are put to use and worried how someone else would control her without her knowledge, Misty sat down on the Green Grass to think over her problems by herself.


	154. The Pokemon Trainer Army Begins, part 3!

Ash Ketchum had agreed to decide how Misty's Assassination Skills are put to use with Misty Waterflower and Delia Ketchum had talked about Ash's Marriage Plans.

Delia Ketchum had agreed to Ash's Marriage Plans with Misty in exchange for her son taking over the Assassination Brainwashing Program himself to defend the Kanto Region from the Team Rocket Empire enslaving everyone else.

It was not something that the New Misty Ketchum saw coming, but being married to Ash Ketchum put her in a better position to keep her older sisters from being thrown into prison years later and have them moved to another city instead.


	155. The Pokemon Trainer Army Begins, part 4!

Teaching Poke'mon Trainers to use Firearms was something that the Poke'mon Professors wanted to avoid until they are 18 year olds because putting weapons in the hands of ten year olds was too dangerous to even consider doing.

Dogbert's whole plan to create the Poke'mon Trainer Army would fail with underage children doing the fighting because the lack of maturity and the combat fatigue combined together will disrupt everything very quickly.

Professor Samuel Oak can easily see Ash Ketchum leading the Poke'mon Trainer Army when he became an Adult defending his own children, but right now Ash Ketchum was just a 10 year old child that Team Rocket wanted captured or killed on sight.

Daisy the Celebi and Mildred the Mew had showed the Poke'mon Professors memories of the Team Rocket Empire hunting Misty Ketchum's Family down in the future when they asked for proof that Daisy the Celebi was really from the future.


	156. The Pokemon Trainer Army Begins, part 5!

Delia Ketchum and Ash Ketchum are reading the Computer Records on the Brainwashed Assassins of 10 to 14 year olds waiting for auditory triggers to put them into hypotonic trances that would allow them to hear their oders without remembering what they were afterwards.

The first thing that Delia Ketchum and Ash Ketchum did was meet the Brainwashed Assassins to tell them their new plans about them before getting to know them afterwards.


	157. The Pokemon Trainer Army Begins, part 6!

"You want me to train these babies how to use Army Weaponry?" Lieutenant Surge asked Professor Samuel Oak.

"Team Rocket is getting more dangerous and I think that all Poke'mon Trainers might need to defend themselves in a Gun Fight sooner than anyone expects." Professor Samuel Oak admits worriedly to Lt. Surge.

"I don't think that Training Kids to use Handguns and Combat Knives is going to make the Poke'mon World any safer for them, in fact I think the whole idea is a huge mistake waiting to happen!" Lt. Surge protested thinking that the teenagers would kill each other by accident before they really used their Handguns to defend themselves.

"I just don't know what else to do!" Professor Oak yelled defeatedly as Lt. Surge listened thoughtfully to the fears behind the request.

Team Rocket was getting dangerous enough to 'Attack Police Stations with Machine Guns' and Professor Oak had every right to want to protect Poke'mon Trainers from getting harmed, but teaching kids to defend themselves with Guns was too reckless for Lt. Surge to even consider doing regardless of the reasoning behind it sounding good.

Lieutenant Surge knows that putting Guns into the hands of Immature Teenagers would cause more problems that it would solve when they got scared enough to fire on any noise in the middle of the night without checking what it was first and it was better not to risk them killing each other by mistake that way in the future!

Emperor Dogbert had to agree that Immature Teenagers would not make the best troops against the Team Rocket Empire when he talked to Professor Oak about bringing the Retired Military Gym Leader called Lt. Surge to meet Ambassador Dilbert for the first time.


	158. The Pokemon Trainer Army Begins, part 7!

"I'm sorry to hear that you lot are hiding from the Team Rocket Empire in Pallet Town, but I can't get behind the idea of Training Teenagers to use Guns against Team Rocket! It would only backfire on everyone in the long-term regardless!" Lt. Surge defends his point of view.

"I know this seems crazy, but Team Rocket is coming after our technology and we have no clue what to do to stop them!" Dilbert admits frustratedly.

"The way I see this is that Team Rocket has their own Military and the only resources you have are the Pokemopolitin Civilian Scientists trying to hide you like Professor Oak from the moment your Dogbert Corporation Starships landed in our Star System." Lt. Surge points out in thought.

"My group are not Trained Soldiers, we are Engineers and Scientists ourselves, we are not even prepared to defend ourselves if there is an Interstellar War yet." Dilbert admits sadly as Lt. Surge frowned at the irony.

Peaceful Explorers come to their planet and now Professor Samuel Oak had to protect them from Team Rocket while Mister Dilbert panicked about the whole thing happening to himself in terror of never returning home alive.

Lt. Surge frowned thinking how Team Rocket had been more threatening than the first visitors from another planet are towards everyone else, hating the fact that factions on his own planet turned out to be bigger dangers than the rest of the universe appeared to be!


	159. The Dogbert Corporation, part 23!

"Where are we again?" Mister Dilbert asked while looking around.

"Cleopatra Island." Dogbert answered looking around also while following Daisy the Celebi deeper into the wilderness.

Jungle Trees had Mankey Poke'mon Species and Pidgey Poke'mon Species running around everywhere ignoring them as they followed Daisy the Celebi floating ahead of them.

"I think that we are heading towards the Large Mountain up ahead of us." Dogbert points out as the two of them keep following the Floating Celebi Poke'mon.

"I still don't see the point of teleporting us here when our Starships are still inside Pallet Town." Dilbert admits.

"We are going to meet someone here." Dogbert says.

The three of them soon find Stone Stairs leading up the Mountain towards a Cave Opening in the side of the Mountain itself.

Twin Stone Statues of the Legendary Poke'mon Species called Mew are standing inside the Cave Opening as they passed between them towards the Worship Altar and several Tunnel Networks looking around confusedly.

**"It is about time you three got here!" ** **Zapdos Proclaimed Irritatedly.**

**"Oh, Sorry Zapdos, I didn't see you there when we came in." Daisy the Celebi says apologetically. **

**"I watched you three walk in here, but enough stalling, we are here to keep Dilbert's Technology from falling into the wrong hands!" Zapdos Responds Outragedly.**

**"I said that I'm sorry that we are late getting here." Daisy the Celebi says apologetically.**

**"Yes, you did, but right now, we need to keep Dilbert's Technology from falling into the wrong hands before it is used against the Legendary Poke'mon to conquer the planet." Zapdos points out before calming itself down by counting to ten. **


	160. The Dogbert Corporation, part 24!

Lt. Surge was looking at the Weaponry that the Dogbert Corporation had thoughtfully.

No Laser Pistols, just the Normal Handguns and the Combat Knives that everyone used inside Combat Zones on his own world.

The Weaponry that the Dogbert Corporation brought was all well known items, so Lt. Surge looked at their History Records on their Computer Databases instead to Discover Dogbert Brainwashed everyone into turning over their Governments to him before he Conquered the Middle East and Renamed the Planet Earth to the Planet Dilbert afterwards.

Shocked at what he just learned, Lt. Surge sat there thinking what to do about it worriedly.

"Is Dogbert going to Conquer the Poke'mon World?" Lt. Surge asked himself fearfully.

"I need to Warn Professor Samuel Oak of this immediately!" Lt. Surge Proclaimed before running back to Pallet Town quickly.


	161. The Dogbert Corporation, part 25!

Dogbert was checking the Pokemopolitin Internet Network for information about what to do next.

Pallet Town was Ash Ketchum's Homestead and it was the first place that the Team Rocket Empire would search for Dilbert's Starship anyways.

Dilbert's Problem was very simple, they are out of Rocket Fuel and the Team Rocket Troops are coming to capture them.

The Legendary Poke'mon are unsure they can handle fighting the Humans and their Poke'mon at the same time regardless if the Humans start throwing Hand Grenades while firing Handguns at them again.

The Legendary Poke'mon had never fought Modern Human Weaponry beforehand and they are not ready to be killed by it when Team Rocket's Soldiers found them because they have no defense against it yet.

Dogbert and Dilbert had no clue how to escape the Team Rocket Empire hunting for their technology.


	162. The Dogbert Corporation, part 26!

Dogbert had all the Legendary Poke'mon working together to save him from being captured by the Team Rocket Empire, but the odds of them winning was not good at all!

Lt. Surge had Professor Samuel Oak talking to Dogbert about what he found out.

"Professor Oak, no matter what you think about me, know that my actions saved Humanity from Planetary Civil War regardless of it putting me in charge afterwards! I needed Humanity working together to stop the bloodshed, even if I had to Brainwash them to do it!" Emperor Dogbert Proclaimed forcing reasonable doubt that he was really evil into everyone's minds.

Lt. Surge was now unsure what Dogbert's Motives towards the Pokemopolitin Civilization really was, but he knows that Dogbert needed Living Human Followers bad enough to Brainwash everyone on his world into obeying him regardless of it being to stop Planetary Civil Warfare like he claimed or not.

Professor Samuel Oak was starting to 'Debate Dogbert's Morality' with himself after what he just learned about him and wonders if Dilbert was scouting the universe for Dogbert's Invasion Forces Unknowingly.


	163. The Kanto Region Resistance, part 1!

**Rayquaza watched Team Rocket Movements from the sky boredly.**

Type 96 Armored Personnel Carriers, four of them rolled single file towards Pallet Town where handfuls of Rock Throwing Protesters are killed by Machine Gun Discharges blasting them apart and Team Rocket Troops Stealing their Poke'Balls, Money, Mobile Phones and everything else of value from their dead bodies along the way.

The Legendary Poke'mon Rayquaza quickly fired Hyper Beam at the Team Rocket Vehicles from the air, destroying the threat and several Captured Poke'mon killed unknowingly inside their Poke'Balls along side the Team Rocket Forces that kidnapped them from their Dead Human Trainers.

Dogbert's Forces and Pallet Town itself are saved as the Surviving Team Rocket Soldiers run for their lives in terror.

Poke'mon died in the battle, but the Kanto Region stayed free from Team Rocket Rule because of it regardless as the Legendary Poke'mon gathered together hopeful to avoid more bloodshed that was going to happen anyways in the future.


	164. The Kanto Region Resistance, part 2!

**"We Can't save Poke'Balls by ourselves! We need the Humans to help us avoid the Poke'mon Death Rates going any higher!" Sally the Pikachu Proclaimed supporting Daisy the Celebi's Plans.**

**"The Humans fight among themselves, why would they help us give freedom to Captured Poke'mon when they can Capture Poke'mon from the Wilderness for their own goals instead?" The Local Wild Poke'mon Demanded.**

**"We get the Legendary Poke'mon to make the deal for us! Wild Poke'mon Cooperation in exchange for Freedom from being captured by the Kanto Region Humans! They are being hunted by Team Rocket just like we are... the Kanto Region Humans will agree to our terms or fight Team Rocket by themselves while we escape without them!" Sally the Pikachu Yelled to the crowds of Wild Poke'mon cheering at her. **

**Mildred Mew frowned knowing that Daisy the Celebi was behind the Wild Poke'mon offering to 'Defend the Kanto Region' in exchange for Poke'mon Capturing being outlawed inside the Kanto Region like a Nature Reserve. **

**Mildred the Mew Poke'mon agreed with the plan, however she feels something else is going on because of it also. **


	165. The Kanto Region Resistance, part 3!

**Lt. Surge heard the explosion and runs out of Pallet Town to see what happened for himself.**

**Lt. Surge had armed himself with two Handguns thinking that anything more would make him look more like a target if he finds Team Rocket Troops nearby.**

**The Wrecked Vehicles and the smell of Burning Flesh told him more than he wanted to know.**

**The Poke'mon burned to death inside their Poke'Balls had their bodies exploded, spatting their insides all over the place when the Poke'Balls melted releasing the Dead Poke'mon back into the environment like Firecrackers going off all over the place.**

**The end result was sickening to look at regardless of the relief that Pallet Town was safe from the Dead Team Rocket Soldiers unmoving along the dirt road.**

**Lt. Surge was the Vermilion City Gym Leader, but this slaughter told him something very powerful was in the area forcing him to put away his Handguns and call out his Raichu hopeful to avoid provoking whatever he was dealing with immediately before he can figure out what to do about it. **


	166. The Kanto Region Resistance, part 4!

**Lt. Surge saw nothing and found nothing in the area. Whatever had attacked Team Rocket was gone and his Raichu kept glancing around worriedly with Lt. Surge having two Handguns holstered to his Army Pants.**

**Lt. Surge had yellow hair, Combat Boots, Army Pants with two Handgun Holsters and a Green Shirt on.**

**Lt Surge's Six Poke'mon are Raichu, Pikachu, Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton and Electabuzz.**

**Without any threats in sight, Lt. Surge sneaks towards the Vehicle Wreckage to check for Survivors finding nobody still alive and not much left undamaged by the explosions earlier. **

Pallet Town had called the Kanto Region Police Department to meet with Poke'mon Professor Samuel Oak knowing that the Police Officers will discover the Vehicle Wreckage on the way to Pallet Town because it is blocking the only dirt road into Pallet Town.

The Police Departments had been unprepared for the Military Building on Team Rocket's part to begin with and are still trying to avoid open warfare because of it.

Dogbert was shaking his head knowing that Team Rocket would overthrow the Local Government to get his Technological Lure regardless if he didn't escape them very soon to avoid being captured for information.

Dilbert was searching for Rocket Fuel Online and the only Dirt Road into Pallet Town being blocked had transporting it to Dogbert's Group troublesome at best!


	167. The Kanto Region Resistance, part 5!

As soon as the Kanto Region Police Department realized the road to Pallet Town was blocked they returned to Viridian City for a Helicopter to transport them instead.

Unit Type: Sikorsky UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter

Armament Detected: Hydra 70 Rockets

Officer Jenny was ready to open fire with the GAU-19 Gatling Guns if they are really flying into a trap as they circled the Vehicle Debris below them checking the area out from the air carefully prepared to blast any threat apart within seconds.

Feeling unsure about the location around her, Officer Jenny fired the AGM-114 Hellfire Missile at the Vehicle Wreckage blocking the dirt road into Pallet Town curious to see if anyone was scared out of hiding nearby.

A handful of Wild Rattata Poke'mon ran in terror from the area, but no Human Movement was seen by the Police Helicopter blowing the Vehicle Wreckage apart.

* * *

"Status Report?" Officer Jenny asked the rest of the Police Officers calming herself down.

"Team Rocket's Terrorist Attacks has everyone still feeling on edge, I think we need to land and calm ourselves down before we go into Pallet Town." The rest of the Police Officers responded nervously glancing around tiredly.


	168. The Kanto Region Resistance, part 6!

The Kanto Region Police Department had doubled in size because of the Team Rocket Empire taking control of the Johto Region forcing all the cops to Abandon their Police Stations to Team Rocket Forces and move themselves into the Kanto Region instead.

* * *

"Status Report?" Officer Jenny asked the rest of the Police Officers calming herself down.

"Team Rocket's Terrorist Attacks has everyone still feeling on edge, I think we need to land and calm ourselves down before we go into Pallet Town." The rest of the Police Officers responded nervously glancing around tiredly.

"Radio for some Camping Equipment now that the road into Pallet Town is unblocked." Officer Jenny orders as she lands the Police Helicopter and turned off the engines.

* * *

Four hours later two Officer Jenny Twins are camping outside Pallet Town with their own SWAT Team relaxing themselves beside them.

"I'm not sure how 46 SWAT Vehicles ended up outside Pallet Town, but the road is no longer blocked." Dogbert Reported checking his Satellite Pictures of the area outside Pallet Town curiously.


	169. The Kanto Region Resistance, part 7!

The Normal number of Officer Jenny Clones and Nurse Joy Clones was one to each city making Nine Officer Jenny Clones in each Poke'mon Region, but now because of Team Rocket's Conquest of the Johto Region, there are two Officer Jenny Clones leading the Kanto Police Department instead of just one.

The Poke'mon Center Network inside the Johto Region was allowed to stay since the Nurse Joy Family was no danger to the Team Rocket Empire and someone had to look after the Local Poke'mon Trainers that stayed inside the Johto Region anyways.

The Officer Jenny Family and the Nurse Joy Family used Cloning Technology to recycle their minds into younger bodies to help their communities, but everyone else was doing the same thing for centuries beforehand without problems meaning people lived to be thousands of years old while still being killed by Criminals mugging them in the streets regardless.

That was why the Poke'mon World still needed the Police Departments more than their Military Forces because once all the World Governments joined together, they still had Crime Rates to deal with afterwards!

* * *

All Military Equipment was turned over to the Police Departments and put into Storage because it was no longer needed in the Peaceful Era of Poke'mon Training returning to Pokemopolitin Empire.

Dogbert frowned at the information that the Pokemopolitin Military was disbanded years ago and the Kanto Police Department are the only thing keeping the Team Rocket Empire from capturing him!


	170. The Kanto Region Resistance, part 8!

"I have never seen Dogbert panicking before and I'm worried because of it!" Dilbert Proclaimed checking around Pallet Town for answers.

The Pokemopolitin Empire had disbanded their Military Forces and the Team Rocket Empire was already training their Army to come after Dogbert's Technology.

SWAT Teams had blockaded the only road into Pallet Town with their SWAT Vans thinking that Team Rocket Troops are coming back to figure out what attacked them beforehand.

* * *

The Police meeting with Poke'mon Professor Samuel Oak explained why Team Rocket was searching the Kanto Region.

"The Team Rocket Army wants Dilbert's Technology and hiding him inside the Kanto Region is just asking for open warfare that we are not prepared for yet!" Officer Jenny Proclaimed Outragedly at what was going on around her.

"At least giving Team Rocket control of the Johto Region gave us time to prepare the Kanto Region against them regardless of you 'Luring Team Rocket back here' and now I need to warn the Pokemopolitin Government because of it!" Officer Jenny rants and stormed off leaving Professor Samuel Oak shocked at what happened.


	171. The Dogbert Corporation, part 27!

Professor Samuel Oak and Dilbert had checked the Solar Panels on their Office Building Shaped Starships to see how much of their energy supplies had been recharged already.

The Combined Power Supplies from the Nuclear Reactors and the Solar Panels together was really overkill, but Dogbert wanted Starships that would last long enough for him to open trade routes between other Planetary Civilizations without anyone else getting in the way of him making a profit from it.

Dogbert would accept Mining Rights to New Planetary Locations and Farmsteads to grow his own crops, but once it became clear that Dogbert only wanted his own land for Sharecropping instead of asking for their money, most people left Dogbert alone and buy his things for the small price of 'Welcoming Dogbert's Group' to their Planet.

Dogbert was smart enough to ask for his own land instead of money because he knows that he can earn more trust by Sharecropping and allowing his Small Farming Community to meet everybody else on their own.

Dogbert's Plan was to Offer Poor Families the chance to move into his Office Building Shaped Starships and take Computer Skill Training for free while they travelled across the stars to one of Dogbert's Farming Communities on another Planet where they can become Farmers to grow their own Food Supplies.

Dogbert's First Colony of Humans was headed for an empty world with their Cargo Storage Center full of Farming Tools and several kinds of Seeds to grow crops from when they landed.

The Major Food Supply was the Vending Machines inside the starship and the only exit was Electronically Locked while everyone is in outer space unaware what was going on around them resulting in everyone grouping together when they run out of their own money to feed themselves. The first thing that everyone does was storm into the Cargo Storage Center for the Canned Food and discover the Farming Tools put among the Office Supplies bewilderedly.

* * *

The Human Crew of the Dogbert Starship had no idea why all the rooms are Cubicles or why they can't contact anyone outside their Office Building being unaware that they are inside outer space and not still on their own Planet locked inside the Office Building instead.

The Artifical Gravity Generators keep everyone in the dark about what was going on until they landed on the New Colony World and the Lobby Doors opened to the Huge Grasslands all around everyone puzzledly trying to figure out what was going on.

Hunger pushed everyone into exploring the new environment for food and noticing that their Office Building was standing inside the Grasslands by itself with nothing around for miles in all directions in disbelief.

The Farming Equipment left for them beforehand suddenly becomes very useful as their Food Supply started running low on them and they need to grow their own food forcing them to unknowingly start the First Dogbert Colony.


	172. The Kanto Region Resistance, part 9!

Unsurprisingly the Vending Machines are smashed open to be looted for the Snack Food Bags and the Soda Drinks inside them.

Dogbert had forced the Human Families into becoming Farmers on another Planet to expand his Personal Empire across the universe and none of them had any clue what was going on at all!

The Human Colony had no weaponry since Dogbert thought that the Human Crew would kill each other with it and the Planet had no Animals to threaten them regardless of it being unexplored by Humanity.

* * *

Dogbert was trapped with the Team Rocket Empire invading the Kanto Region to capture his technological advantages for themselves.

The Tear Gas Bombing of Celadon City had several Civilians retreating away from the area as the Team Rocket Empire fly over their heads dropping more Tear Gas on the Panicking Populations below them.

The Pokemopolitin Empire listen to the Team Rocket Empire Demanding that Dilbert's Group be turned over to them or more Tear Gas would be dropped on their Civilian Populations until they did.

The Pokemopolitin Empire Declared War on the Team Rocket Empire Immediately with the whole Planet cheering their on afterwards.


	173. The Kanto Region Resistance, part 10!

The Team Galactic Forces and the Team Rocket Forces began preparing themselves to fight over Mister Dilbert's Technological Developments Openly Building Military Equipment to use against each other.

Wild Poke'mon are warned by the Legendary Poke'mon to avoid getting caught in the middle of the destruction of the two Human Factions preparing to fight among themselves to get Dilbert's Technology.

Human Ambition and Human Greed made Dilbert's Technology into the Planetary Target for several Human Factions inside the Poke'mon World.

* * *

Location: Kanto Region Rivers

The Gyarados Shaped Submarine of the Jessie and James Team of Team Rocket heads towards Pallet Town to see what Dilbert's Group was doing for the rest of the Team Rocket Empire.

Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower are finally ignored by the Team Rocket Empire as Dilbert's Group pulls the Poke'mon World Police Departments together to defend their Technological Developments from falling into the wrong hands.

Professor Samuel Oak frowned as the GPS Systems from Gary Oak's Poke'Dex told him that he was still inside the Kanto Region with Ash Ketchum's Poke'Dex right next to it.

Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum are both at the Pewter City Gym together probably getting their Boulder Badge from the Gym Leader Named Brock while the Kanto Region was Rebuilding Damaged Cities attacked beforehand by Team Rocket.


End file.
